I Will Always Save You
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and Regina have a good life together. But, it's about to be disrupted by an unwanted visitor. Tamara is back and thirsty for revenge. She and Emma get into a fight, and somehow, Regina gets pushed over the border. What happens when old Regina comes back? *Amnesia fic* SWANQUEEN to the MAX!
1. Bad News on a Good Day

**A/N -** So, it's taken me a little while to write this, but it's finished! Yeah, it's an amnesia fic, but a little different. Everything in italics is a memory, with the exception of two lines. There are a lot of references to some of my previous stories, so if you haven't read them yet, well, go read them, haha! As always, reviews are appreciated and welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

Regina and Emma had a good life together. They created the kind of family they'd always hoped for, but never had. With every morning that they woke up, they continued their promise to treat it as if it were their last: with no regrets. Their lives were connected in ways they couldn't describe. Their love was true, and in theory, could overcome any obstacle. In theory.

* * *

Regina and Emma were walking through town with their three youngest offspring. Emma pushed the stroller with Dakota and August fast asleep; their heads tilted to one side. Regina glided beside the woman of her dreams, her daughter's hand in hers. It was a beautiful day out: orange and red leaves covered the streets of Storybrooke. Not a cloud was to be found in the sky, and the sun was shining; offering a warm cover from the cool gusts of wind. The faint smell of fresh-baked cookies from Granny's wafted around every corner. Archie and Pongo passed by the happy family with a respectful nod and a high-five for Dani. It truly was the perfect day. The only thing the family was missing was Henry's presence.

The blissful parents were so immersed in thought, neither of them noticed when a man approached them from behind. "Well, well, well. I certainly never thought I'd see this," a rugged voice said.

Regina's heart dropped the moment she heard him as she instantly recognized his tone. Her grip tightened on the girl next to her, and she stepped over in a protective stance. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice feral.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"You," Regina seethed as she turned to face the pirate, "are _not_ a friend."

Hook smirked mysteriously and raised a hand; his good hand. He held it up in surrender to prove that he was unarmed. "Now, Your Majesty, I'm sure there's another way we can solve this?" He peeked behind Regina and smiled at Dani.

Regina moved to block her daughter from the stranger. "We have no business with you. Emma, take Dani," she handed the child over. "Go home."

"No way!" Emma asserted.

"Emma, go," Regina fumed, her eyes locked onto the gruff man.

"There's no way I'm leaving you with him."

Hook rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. "This isn't necessary. I'm not here to harm you, two. On the contrary, I'm here to help."

A deep groan growl radiated from Regina's throat. "Your tricks may have worked before, but you are powerless now."

Hook narrowed his eyes and leaned in several inches, his voice low and haughty. "Why, Regina, who said I was powerless?"

* * *

Emma and Regina ended up bringing Hook home with them. As much as they didn't want to, they also didn't want him gallivanting the streets of Storybrooke. Being the mayor and Sheriff- as well as the Queen and Savior- they had a responsibility to keep the town safe.

Emma ran the children to their rooms, reluctant to leave Regina and Hook together. The twins stayed asleep but Dani was full of energy. Emma made her promise to stay in the room, and in exchange, she could have desert after dinner. As long as Dani was safe in her room, Emma didn't care what deal she had to make.

When she returned downstairs, she was relieved to see both Regina and Hook still standing. With her gun in her holster, Emma put her hands on her hips. "You've got five minutes. If we call bullshit, you never come near us again. You never even come back to Storybrooke."

"Or what?" Hook asked, slightly amused.

"Or I will personally kill you," Regina hissed.

Emma looked down at her watch, "Your five minutes start now."

Hook waited, almost as if to tease the two women, though, he knew if he didn't speak soon, he'd have bruises the next morning. "Tamara escaped," Hook said briskly.

Emma's jaw dropped. She shook her head forcefully, "That's not possible."

"With magic, anything is possible," Hook told her.

"I don't believe you," Regina said. "You can't just 'escape' Neverland."

"She can and she has." Hook held his hook in his right hand, his weight shifting onto his other leg.

Emma reached for her gun and aimed it towards Hooks good hand. "I'm calling bullshit," she spat.

Hook stumbled backward and hid his exposed limb behind his back. "It's the truth."

Regina took two steps forward, "How did she breakout?"

"I don't know," Hook admitted.

"Tell us the truth, or you'll be looking for another hook," Regina threatened.

"I am. I don't know how she got out. That's why I'm here. She left this in her cell," Hook slowly retrieved a flimsy sheet of paper. It looked as though it'd been passed through generations; the corners were torn and wrinkled and there were water stains along the sides. Regina hesitantly accepted the note and unfolded it. In thin pencil lead, someone had written "Storybrooke" with an "X" through it. "I can only assume she's trying to come back here," Hook breathed, still afraid for his hand.

"How do we know you didn't write that? How do we know you're not making all this up?" Emma questioned, her grasp on the trigger still steady. "The moment we let our guard down, how do we know you won't try and kill us?"

"My dear, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the moment I saw you two- or should I say, you five." Hook licked his lips nervously.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked. She was still staring at the paper.

"I had a little help from some friends."

Emma snorted, "Ok, you've _got_ to be lying. You don't have any friends."

"Not here," Hook agreed. "But I've made connections in Neverland. Ten years among the natives, you'd take up with a few as well."

"Gina?"

Regina folded the paper and gave it back to Hook. "Lower your gun," she ordered.

"But-"

"Emma, please. Lower your gun," Regina echoed. Following the instructions of her wife, Emma placed her weapon back into her holster. "I'm going to ask you one, simple question, Hook. Emma, if you sense that he's lying, he's gone. Listen carefully." Regina moved in even closer, her eyes pierced through the man's forehead. "Why did you come here?"

Hook stood up and looked from Emma to Regina. With a tight jaw, her answered slowly. "I told you, I came here to help you both. If my sources were correct in that you had a family, I came here for the young ones. It's a terrible feeling to have someone you love ripped away from you."

"Emma? Well?" Regina waited patiently for her wife's power to kick in.

Unwilling to admit it, Emma closed her eyes. "He's not lying."

"Right," Regina nodded to herself. "Then there are things we need to discuss."

"I agree," Hook acknowledged. Emma kept her defenses up and made note of every move Hook made.

"First thing's first, tell us how you got here," Regina commanded.

"Magic," Hook answered cryptically.

"What kind?" Regina pushed.

Hook scratched his rough cheek, "Pixie Dust. I had enough to come here and enough go back, with a little extra; if used sparingly."

"How the hell did Tamara get out?!" Emma jumped in.

"My only guess is that she got hold of Dust as well. I have my men looking into it, but no one's found anything useful." Emma saw something flash in Hook's eyes; an almost apologetic flare. It was gone faster than it appeared.

"When did you realize she was gone?" Regina asked crisply.

"Two days ago. Smee was taking her a dinner tray. He unlocked the cell and she was nowhere around. We've searched the whole island. I do mean the entire area of land. Then we found her note and I knew."

"Wait," Emma held a hand up. "If that stuff got you here so fast... how do we know she's not already in Storybrooke?"

Hook looked at her gravely, "We don't."


	2. A Time to Fight

In ten minute's time, an entire council meeting was called at the Swan-Mills household. The children were still upstairs as there was no one to look after them who wasn't in the council. Hook waited behind at Emma and Regina's advice.

David, Archie, Snow, Granny, Blue, and Red were in attendance; as well as Belle and Gold. Emma hadn't told her parents anything of why she'd called the session, only that it was important. She knew they'd understand.

All nine members fit in the living room. David and Snow stood in front, able to see their loyal allies. Emma and Regina stood in front of the nook. With a shaky breath, Emma lifted her head up and scanned the room. "You're all aware of the events that took place in Neverland," she said. Everyone nodded. Only in council meetings did she speak so formally. "Greg was wounded in a fight against my father and, as a result, died. Tamara, on the other hand survived. Until two days ago, she was being held prisoner on the island." All nine faces contorted in confusion. "We have just received word that Tamara is no longer in custody. She- she's escaped." Snow gasped suddenly, her eyes widened. "We have reason to believe that she's coming to Storybrooke. We don't know the exact reason, but there's a chance she's already here."

David broke away from the fireplace. "These are heavy accusations to make. Emma, where 'd you get your information? " By David's tone, it seemed as though he'd forgotten he talking to his daughter, not one of his many men beneath him.

"From me," Hook announced in the doorway.

Several members jumped in the air and David planted himself in front of his assembly. "You son-of-a-bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed Hook's leather jacket and shoved him against the doorframe.

"Dad! Wait!" Emma ran over and pried her father's fingers off of the pirate's clothing.

"It's nice to know where you daughter gets her temper," Hook said sarcastically.

"I know that based on this man's history, he have no reason to believe him." Regina took another breath. "But in this case, he has proof, and Emma sensed only the truth."

"That doesn't mean anything," Red snapped. "No offense, Emma."

"Gold, you're the Seer, tell us what's happening," Snow requested of the man on the couch.

With a terse nod, Gold sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the man looked around the room. "This man is being honest."

"I don't understand," Snow flustered. "Aren't you supposed to see thing _before_ they happen?"

"You know the rules here, Snow: magic works the differently," Gold informed.

"Ok, so Tamara escaped. Why is she coming here?" Red asked the rugged man. David maintained his protective stance.

"Revenge," Hook offered. "To finish what she started."

"But we ended it. We destroyed the diamond, and get got Henry back," Emma said.

"That doesn't mean you ended her quest, my dear one. That was only a hiccup," Hook told her.

"We know what the Home Office is, though. Regina and Gold created extra protections around the border," Snow added. "There's no way they can find us."

"Does that prevent _magic_ from entering, though?" No one said anything. Hook nodded, "I thought so." From a room upstairs, howling escaped down the hall. Emma looked to Regina before tending to twins.

Archie, ever the pacifist, spoke gently. "What do this mean, exactly? Another fight?"

"If that's what it comes to," David said plainly. "You said she might already be here?" Hook nodded. "Then we need to find a way to keep everyone safe; especially Regina."

"Why me?" the mayor asked, slightly miffed.

"With all due respect," Hook started, "you're the one they wanted in the first place."

"Do you honestly believed she'd be ignorant enough to try again?" Regina asked, somewhat entertained at the idea.

"If she's come back here to complete their mission, then yes," David answered.

"Tamara's got Pixie Dust. Next to dark magic, it's the most powerful kind. Like ours, it has the ability to do whatever you want it to. I don't know how much she has, but any amount in her hands should be considered lethal," Hook warned.

"He's right," Blue piped. "Pixie Dust is nothing to be taken lightly."

"David, we need a plan," Snow urged. "But we can't spread a word of fear like this."

David and Snow were physically the same age as their daughter. The same went for the majority of the council. They were in good health and fit shape. Should a fight breakout, they need not worry about ability. No, their main concern- one they all shared- was for the safety of the town. Not everyone had been a soldier or a guard in the Enchanted Forest. Many of the townsfolk had been just that: townsfolk.

"Not matter what we do," David said, "we do it together."

* * *

Granny, Red, and Gold agreed to keep watch over Main Street. Archie and Belle did research on Pixie Dust, thanks to Regina's mother's magic book (she couldn't make herself get rid of it). David and Snow went home and fetched their gear. Emma and Regina were left to decide on what to do with the kids, as well as how to protect Regina. Although the woman protested the notion of "hiding" with the children, she knew she needed to do something. She knew Tamara was out to avenge Greg's death; an emotion Regina was all-too familiar with.

In the end, it was decided that Regina and the kids would return to the underground home at the mayor's mansion. The place hadn't been touched, muss less bought, since they moved out. The idea to use it as a hideaway was a decision the women made together, even though Emma knew it killed Regina not be able to protect the town she'd come to care about.

With Emma and David as their guards, Regina and the kids made their way through the woods. At the time, the thought was that Tamara would recognize the family's car if they drove. If they traveled by foot, and took an alternate route, they should be safe. Dani held Regina's hand like a good girl, also helping to push the stroller; there was no way they were going to be able to transport all three children without it. At every snapped twig and every crushed leaf, Emma and David were ready to pounce.

As they made their way out of the empty woods, and stepped back onto solid ground, a loud whooshing sound came from behind them. In a puff of yellow dust, a dark-haired woman stood before the group, her eyes gleamed with retribution.

David didn't even yell a command, he took off sprinting towards Tamara, his sword in hand. The woman didn't even flinch. She didn't need to. With a flick of her wrist, more yellow powder sprayed onto David. When the air cleared, he was gone.

"No!" Emma cried.

Tamara let out an evil growl. Having spent a decade in a place where you never age, Tamara looked the same as she had when Emma last saw her. Her long, brown hair reached the midpoint of her back and her ebony skin was a smooth as ever. "What? Daddy's not here to save you?"

Emma reached for her gun and cocked it, the end of it pointed straight for Tamara's face. "Don't move any closer!"

Tamara scoffed and ignored Emma's command, making purposeful strides towards the blonde woman. "I'm not here for you, Princess," she sneered. "I'm here for her." Tamara held out a singular finger towards Regina.

"That's too bad. There's no way in hell you're getting her."

"Is that what you think?" Tamara put her hand on the gun, tiny traces of dust in her hand. Without warning, the pistol turned into a carrot.

Dani watched in horror. She may not have understood what just happened, but she knew it wasn't good. "Ma ma!" she called. She yanked her hand free of Regina's and ran towards Emma.

"Stay there, baby girl!" Emma ordered. Dani didn't listen; she kept running until she was in Emma's arms.

Tamara looked from the little girl, to Emma, and then to Regina. "So it's true?" She scoffed. "Oh, that is too rich."

"Gina, take Dani and get out of here," Emma instructed, eerily reminiscent of Regina's words earlier that day. The moment she put Dani back on the ground, Tamara attacked Emma. Dani ran away, shrieking for her mother. Regina tried to keep track of her, but Dani was too quick. When she finally located the little girl, her heart sank into her stomach: Dani had crossed the border. Regina was torn; she either left her sleeping twins unattended to rescue her daughter, or she waited for Dani to come back on her own. With every grunt and groan that came from her battling wife, Regina knew Dani would never come to her with Emma still fighting.

Regina summoned every ounce of maternal courage she had and let go of the stroller; she made steady movements towards the border. Dani stood there with tears rushing down her cheeks, afraid to even breath. "Daniela, sweetie, come to mommy," Regina advanced, her hand outstretched. Dani shook her head, her eyes still on Emma and Tamara. "Dani, please." Regina got as close to the border as she could, but it wasn't close enough.

When Regina wasn't looking, Tamara sucker punched Emma in the stomach and the blonde doubled over. She only noticed her wife's whereabouts when Tamara snuck up behind her. Emma tried to stop it, but it was too late. She wasn't fast enough. In a split second, Regina fell across the faint, orange line, her hand just centimeters away from Dani's. A devilish snickering came from Tamara as she turned to look at Emma. "That was for Greg."

Emma ran up to Tamara and threw all of her weight into a right hook. Tamara fell onto the cement, unconscious. Crying from all three children filled the cold air. Emma sprinted towards Regina, hope in her chest. She wasn't naive, though; Emma knew what happened to people who crossed the border.

"Regina?!" Emma urged and lifted the woman's head onto her lap. She couldn't help the tears that escaped. She gave the brunette a soft shake, "Gina?!"

Dani stood over her mothers, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emma?!" Snow's voice called down the road. She ran as fast as she could towards her fallen daughter, but stopped just short of the painted line. "No," she breathed when her eyes fell on Regina. "Emma is she-"

"She's not dead!" Emma shouted. "She- she's just not awake. Damn it, Regina, wake up!" Emma lightly slapped the woman's cheeks, but nothing happened.


	3. Stranger

Emma paced back and forth so many times, she burned a hole in the tile floors. Every few minutes, a bored voice would page a doctor on the intercom. It felt like an eternity that Emma waited for word on her wife. Dr. Whale hadn't told her anything.

David had been found and was unharmed. He and Snow had the kids while Emma stayed at the hospital. Hook and Gold had hold of Tamara at the station. There was absolutely no way she'd escape through the forcefield Gold had created- unless someone released her.

Red rushed into the ER and found Emma in front of Regina's room. She pulled her friend into a comforting hug as she saw Regina lying in a hospital bed. Red had seen the two women survive many things in the past, but she had never seen them like this. In all her history with Regina, Red had yet to see the woman look so vulnerable.

When Dr. Whale approached Emma, she broke away from Red and attacked him with questions. "How is she? How's her memory? Is she going to be ok? Can she come home?"

Whale put calming hands on Emma's shoulders and waited for her to catch her breath. "Regina is still unconscious. She has no physical injuries, which is good. Since she's not alert, we don't know how her memory is. If she wakes up and everything is there, then she can go home, of course. But, if she has no recollection, the way Belle did, it would be best to keep her here." Whale made an effort to sound optimistic, though he knew there was know "if;" there was a 99% chance Regina would not remember.

"So, what, she's in a coma?" Red asked.

"Not exactly. The chances of her waking up are very good. Her body is in shock and this is how she's processing. Emma?" Emma's eyes had glazed over during Whale's analysis. The moment he said that they didn't know anything, she was gone.

"Em?" Red asked.

"Can I see her?"

Whale glanced back at Regina through the window. Against his better judgment, he conceded. "Yes, but only for a moment. As I said, we don't know what damage has been done. And, I have to insist that you allow Ruby and I to go with you."

"Fine," Emma said quickly. "I just wanna see Gina."

"Very well. Please, follow me." Whale pushed past the glass door and held it open for the women behind him. He held a finger to his lips; a reminder for them to keep hushed tones.

Emma took the seat next to Regina and grasped onto her hand. "Gina," she whispered. Regina's heart rate was recorded with every beep from the machine by her. A clear IV tube stuck out of her forearm and a plastic oxygen mask wrapped around her nose. "I'm so sorry," Emma sobbed. She dropped her head onto their intertwined hands. A soft moan came from Regina's mouth and Emma snapped her head up. "Regina?"

Whale rushed to his patient's side and took her pulse. "Regina?" he asked, flashing a light in her eyes. "Can you hear us?" Regina's dark eyebrows knit together as she mumbled something into the mask. Whale pulled it off of her and let her speak. "Go on."

Emma stared, wide-eyed, and waited for Regina to say something. "Gina?"

Regina snatched her hand out of Emma's and recoiled from the blonde. "Ms. Swan? Ms. Lucas? What do you think you're doing?"

Emma searched Whale for help. "Regina-"

"That's Madame Mayor to you," the woman corrected.

"Madame Mayor," he said, "I need you to focus. What's the last thing you remember?"

Regina scrunched her nose and shook her head slowly. "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Please, Madame Mayor, tell me the last thing that happened to you."

"Where's Henry?" Regina questioned frantically.

"He's safe," Emma promised. "Gina, please-"

"Don't call me that!" Regina snapped. "Where's Henry?"

Regina tried sitting forward, but Whale gently pressed her back against the mattress. "Do you know what the date is?"

"It's July second," Regina responded.

Whale pushed, "What year?"

"2013," the flustered patient replied automatically. "Where. Is. Henry?!"

"Emma." Red tried to pull her away from Regina. She knew things were about to get ugly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked the other blondes in the room.

"Whale, 'the hell is going on?!" Emma demanded. Whale held his fist to his mouth and deliberated what to say next. "Whale, I swear to God if you don't tell me why my wife-"

"Excuse me?" Regina interjected. Confusion turned into anger as Regina waited for an answer.

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside," Whale suggested.

"No," Emma and Regina said in unison.

"All right," Whale surrendered. "Reg- Madame Mayor, think carefully. Where were you last?"

"I was at home with Henry. I was making dinner. He was in his room," Regina recalled.

"She said July 2013. That's after Neverland," Emma noted.

"So you remember the curse?" Whale wondered.

Regina tightened her jaw, "Yes."

"And you remember everything in Neverland?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Gina-"

"Ms. Swan, I don't think I gave you permission to address me in such a casual manner. Can someone please tell me where my son is? Now?! Do you have him?" she shot at Emma.

"No-"

"Then where is he? Don't tell me you left him with your parents!"

"Regina-"

"What?!" Regina's anger was rising every second. Why wasn't Henry there? Why were those three acting so weird?

"It's-" Emma bit her lip, "It's not July second, 2013."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it is," Regina dismissed.

"No, I'm afraid it's not," Whale said sadly. He lifted the tablet from the foot of Regina's bed and brought up the calendar. When he handed it to the infuriated woman, she was reluctant to accept it. "You may not believe us, but hopefully you'll believe technology," he said.

With a nervous hand, Regina held the device in her lap and glared down at the date. It was November fourth, 2020. Shaking her head, Regina tossed the pad aside, "No. That's not right."

Emma stepped forward cautiously. "Yeah, it is."

"No, it's not," Regina insisted. "This is another one of your games," she accused. Without flinching, Regina ripped the IV needle out of her arm and threw the covers off. "Where's Henry?! Where's my son?!"

"_Our_ son," Emma said calmly, "is at college."

"Emma, be careful," Whale warned.

"He's only 12!" Regina cried.

"He's 20, Regina. He's 20 years old, and he's at the University of Maine," Emma informed.

Regina threw her legs over the bed and stood up. "Madame Mayor," Whale cautioned. The woman snapped her head up and challenged at Whale.

As Regina advanced closer and closer to Emma, she saw something shining on her finger. "What is this?"

"Your wedding ring," Emma said.

"What did you do to me?" she barked.

Emma saw the rage in Regina's eyes, and while a small voice told her to back away, Emma stood firmly in her spot. "I didn't do anything."

Regina didn't believe her- hell she didn't even hear her. All she knew was that her hands were wrapped around Emma Swan's throat and with no intention of letting go. Whale pulled desperately on Regina and Red on Emma until they broke apart. Emma coughed so hard, her eyes watered. She bent over with her hands on her knee and tried to regain some oxygen.

"Emma, go," Whale choked out as he held onto a wrestling Regina. "GO!" he shouted when Emma didn't move.

Red dragged her friend out of the room, backed into the hallway, and immediately pulled her in for another hug. Emma's stuffed her face in Red's shoulders as Red watched Whale give Regina a sedative. In seconds, Regina's thrashing slowed until her eyes were closed. "You can look now," she whispered to Emma.

Emma turned and looked through the thick glass, cursing herself while Regina laid there helplessly. "What the hell's going on?" she asked Whale.

The man shook his head apologetically. "It's clear she knows who she is, but it's also obvious that a considerable amount of time has been erased from her mind."

"How is she remembering that shit, but not that we're married?"

"I don't know," Whale admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the fucking doctor! You should know!"

"I'm sorry, Emma. I really am. But, I think I have an explanation," Whale started to say. Emma waved her arms in a "Well?" movement and Whale went on. "Regina cast the curse with her magic. I know Gold had a part to play, but she was the one to enact it. She didn't lose all of her memories because her magic protected her, in a while. It acted as a shield. Her magic corrected itself."

"I don't get it," Emma said.

"The only reason she hasn't completely lost her memories, is because something inside her was- is preventing it. I can only assume it's her magic," Whale simplified. "Don't quote me on this, though. I'm a doctor, not an wizard."

"No, but I know where was can find one," Red stated.

* * *

With Red on her tail, Emma marched through the doors of the station and up to Gold. He and Hook were guarding Tamara's cell; the woman was chained to the wall.

"How's the Mrs.?" Tamara chuckled cruelly.

"Fuck you," Emma spat.

"Regina?" Gold asked gently. "Has she-"

"She has her memories," Emma said plainly. "Just not all of them."

"Come again?"

"She- she thinks it's 2013. She only remembers coming home from Neverland." Emma watched Tamara carefully, already plotting her revenge. Gold's face fell as he understood what had happened.

"Poor Evil Queen, doesn't remember her own family," Tamara sneered.

"Whale said it's because of her magic. Is that true?" Emma asked as she ignored Tamara.

Gold leaned on his cane and flipped through the many chapters of knowledge in his head. "It would make sense, yes."

"Then you can fix it? You can magic her back, right?"

"Aw, is somebody missing their wife?" Tamara snickered in the corner.

"I'm afraid not, dearie. Magic cannot heal wounds of the mind."

Emma wasn't satisfied with that answer. "It worked for Belle."

"That potion is gone-"

"Then make another one!"

Gold frowned at the distraught woman. "It's not possible."

"Don't say that! You're the God-damned Dark One, you're supposed to have magic like that!" Emma was infuriated. She had basically just been told her wife wasn't coming back.

"How does it feel?" Tamara asked cynically. "Knowing the one you love is gone?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Emma roared. "You don't get to talk! You don't get to do anything, because you are dead. You are SOOO dead. You took Neal away from me- Henry's father. You are NOT taking Regina, too. I swear to God I will kill you. If this jail cell doesn't, I will. No, actually, I'll let Regina kill you! When she comes back and realizes what you've done, she will rip your heart out! Just pray you're not dead before she remembers, because when she does, you'll be begging for her to kill you!" Emma didn't even bother to look back at the prisoner; she was mildly content with her little speech. "I'm going to get her back."

* * *

When Emma returned to the hospital, Regina was still asleep. Whatever sedative Whale gave her knocked her out cold. Emma's hand was on the door handle when Whale stopped her.

"Emma, I have to ask that you not go back."

"Tough," she grunted, trying to push past him.

"I'm serious. Regina is in a delicate state right now. You witnessed how easily she was set off." Emma could hear a muffled beeping sound through the door; Regina's heart rate was steady, uninterrupted. Emma felt Whale's hand brush her hair away from her neck. Dark red marks had already begun to appear on her skin. "Let's get this checked out."

"I'm fine," Emma dismissed.

"As a professional, I'm instructing medical attention." Whale's voice suddenly dropped into an authoritative tone.

"No, you're Dr. Frankenstein. You're specialty is the dead, not the living, so just leave me alone."

"Emma, I understand you're upset-"

"You don't understand anything! Get the hell away from me!" Emma kept her hand on the door, her patience decreasing.

"If you go back in there, and she wakes up, you're putting yourself at risk-"

"I know my wife!"

Whale pursed his thin lips together, "Is that so? Then you knew she would try and kill you earlier? That's why you goaded her?"

That was it. Emma lost her cool. With all of the strength she had left, Emma shoved Whale against the wall, her knuckled turned white from her grip on his coat. "I'm going in there to see Regina. If you really don't want me to, try and stop me. I dare you." She bared her teeth at her last sentence like a wolf. When she let go of Whale, he didn't say or do anything. He practically opened the door for her. Once again, Emma took the seat by her wife. She was going to rest her hand on Regina's, but decided against it. The blonde watched her wife's chest move up and down with every breath she took. The beeping on the monitor sounded normal and relaxed, as if Regina were at peace. The oxygen mask had been put back on the mayor as a precaution. As Emma sat and observed Regina, a fresh wave of guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry, Gina," she said in a subdued tone. "I'm so sorry. I swear to you, I'm going to fix this. I'm not leaving you." There was no response from the sleeping woman. Emma leaned back in her chair and repeated her own words in her head. _"I'm going to fix this. I'm not leaving you." _

What Emma didn't know was, Regina wasn't sleeping. She'd woken up the moment the blonde walked through the door. She was going to make her consciousness known, but when she heard the fragile words Emma spoke, Regina remained still. If you asked her, she'd blame it on the sedative, but she wanted to hear what Emma had to say. She wasn't sure what to believe, but something deep down inside her told her that Emma had a part to play. So, while Emma opened her heart up to Regina Mills, the brunette laid perfectly still and absorbed every single word.


	4. The First Night

When Emma woke up, she was still in the chair. Her neck had a crick in it from falling to the side. The handprints were still on her skin, even darker than the night before.

"Ms. Swan?" a cold voice asked. As Emma opened her eyes further, she noticed Regina sitting up in bed fully dressed, her legs draped over the side. "Take me to see Henry." She acted as though she didn't even notice the marks on Emma's neck.

Emma stretched her limbs in an attempt to wake up. In a groggy gurgle, Emma shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Then bring him to me."

Emma heaved herself off the the stiff, plastic chair until she stood completely. Soft sunlight radiated from the window and casted the perfect amount onto Regina; she almost looked like herself again. "I'll call him, but Regina, he's in school." Regina digested that for a second. She didn't want to pull him away from college, but she wanted to see him; she _needed_ to see him. Emma eyed Regina's tense composure. She wanted nothing more than to hold her wife in her arms, but she had to remind herself, that Regina wasn't her wife. Not really.

"Can I help you with something?" Regina snarked. Emma hadn't realized that she'd been staring with her jaw touching the floor.

Closing her mouth, Emma floundered, "I- no, uh, sorry, um-" After a few more seconds of stammering, Emma got it together. "Do you have any questions?"

Regina shifted on the bed, careful not to expose her vulnerability. "What happened?" she finally asked.

That was a loaded question. What hadn't happened? "It's complicated-"

"No, tell me everything. I need to know why I'm in here."

The two had a staring contest before Emma realized she'd already lost. "Tamara... she got out. Hook came to warn us, but she was already here-"

"Got out? Of Neverland? How?"

"Pixie Dust. That's what Hook said. She came back because of Gregg. She wanted revenge." Emma's voice cracked as she went on. "We were taking you to the mansion, the underground space, but Tamara found us." Tears stung behind Emma's eyes as she saw the gears in Regina's mind struggle. "We were by the border. We- I thought if we went by foot, she couldn't follow the car. So, we went through the woods." Emma stopped, unsure if she should go on.

"And?"

Telling Regina the truth would involve telling her about Dani, and Emma wasn't sure what the reaction would be. "You were by the line when- when Tamara pushed you over it." That was the best way she could explain; the safest way.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Regina asked brutally.

A piece of Emma's heart broke off at Regina's question; she'd been asking herself the same question. "Tamara got me first," she choked out.

"Aren't you the Triumphant Savior? How could I have married someone who couldn't save me?"

Emma flinched, the already deep knife lodged in her chest turned. "I tried-"

"You obviously didn't try hard enough!" Regina shouted. It had been so long since Emma had seen that side of Regina, she'd almost forgotten that it existed. "What else should I be aware of?" she snapped as she glared at Emma. "When did... this happen?" she motioned between the two of them.

"A month after we got home from Neverland."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not- I'm not a homosexual," she said in distaste. The burning behind Emma's eyes got worse.

The words on the tip of Emma's tongue were cut short by the door opening behind her. "Mommy!" Dani cried as she ran with arms wide open for her brunette mother.

Regina froze as Emma scooped up the little girl. "Hey, baby girl," she said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Emma! I'm so sorry! She wanted to see you so badly," Snow apologized as she sprinted through the doorway. "Emma!" she gasped when she saw her neck. "What happened?!"

"Nothing," Emma lied. She was more concerned about Dani and Regina. She hadn't had the chance to tell Regina. It was too late now. Regina frowned at Dani; the way the child had her brown locks of hair. She saw the Dani's eyes and recognized Henry in them. "The twins?"

"They're with your father. Dani wouldn't stop crying until she saw you two." Snow sensed the uneasy feeling in the room and looked over at Regina. "Dani, let's leave your moms alone to talk."

"No, it's- it's ok. Regina," Emma turned around. "There's someone you should meet... again." She let the girl stand on her own, still holding her hand. "This is Daniela." Snow observed in confusion.

Dani cocked her head at Regina, her forehead crinkled. "You ok Mommy?"

Regina recovered from her state of shock. "I- yes, I'm fine." Dani helped herself onto the bed, right next to Regina. With her legs swinging above the ground, she nuzzled into Regina's side and pulled her mother's arm around her. "I misseded you!"

Regina silently begged for help. She didn't know this child, who was apparently hers. Emma saw the fear and cut in. "Hey, Dani, why don't you go with Grandma and Mommy and I will join you in a few minutes?"

"But I'nna stay with Mommy!" the girl pouted, her lower lip stuck out.

"Come on, Dani, let's get some ice cream!" Snow baited.

Dani's face lit up in excitement. Before she jumped onto the floor, she reached and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Mommy!"

Regina watched as the happy kid skipped alongside Snow. Emma waited until they were alone again to speak. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to come here."

"Daniela's... mine?" Regina asked.

"She's actually ours."

_A child? With the Savior? How? Why? WHEN? _These were all questions running through Regina's mind. _Wait- did Emma say twins? _"What?" she asked bleakly.

"Dani's biologically ours. You carried her, but I was the donor," Emma joked. Regina was unamused. "The same with the twins." Regina? Pregnant? For a split second, she understood what it must've been like for Snow not to remember having Emma. It was like learning about her life from someone else. "Regina?" Emma waved a hand in front of the woman's face.

"I want to meet them," she said automatically. "The other kids."

"Soon-"

Regina's face softened, "Please?"

* * *

The moment Regina was released, which took a lot of pleading to Whale, she and Emma were on their way to Emma's parents'. All Regina was concerned was the fact that she had more kids; the part about her and Emma being together could wait.

Emma called Snow to tell her they were coming. David had just put his grandchildren to sleep. He weren't expecting Regina and Emma to show up at the door.

Emma briefed Regina on the twins, how old they were, how they picked their names, and why they had them. Regina was astounded at whatever version herself that allowed the names August David and Dakota Eva. Never in a million years would those names have occurred to the Evil Queen. Why would they?

David was quick to answer knocking. He went into father mode when he saw Emma's injury. "What'd Tamara do to you?!" he demanded.

Emma didn't tell him that it was Regina. "Nothing. Regina wanted to see the kids." The brunette pushed past the prince and scanned the apartment for two babies. "Where are they?"

"Sleeping," David answered. He noticed something was off about Regina. Emma made Red swear not to tell anyone about Regina, which included Snow and David. "I didn't know you'd been released," he mused.

"There's a lot you don't know," Emma confessed.

"We're home!" Snow announced, Dani in tow.

"Hi Ma Ma!" the girl cheered.

"Hey, Dani!" Emma kneeled down and wiped the corners of Dani's mouth; remnants of the ice cream. "Can you big a good big sister and watch the twins?" Dani nodded and ran into the other room.

"Ok, now can you explain?" David asked anxiously.

"I'm sure you can come up with your own ideas, David," Regina said dryly.

"So you remember?" Snow asked. She kept her distance from her daughter-in-law, her gut telling her to stay away.

"With a few exceptions," the brunette chided.

"Maybe you guys should sit down... maybe we should all sit down," Emma muttered to herself. When everyone was in a chair, Emma took a deep breath. "Regina remembers, just not everything."

"I don't get it," David frowned.

"When she woke up, she thought it was 2013," Emma explained.

Regina grew annoyed at the way they spoke, as if she wasn't sitting right there. "Which I've been informed, is untrue."

"I still don't get it," David echoed. He leaned in closer, almost in a whisper. "Belle lost everything when she crossed the line."

"Well, obviously, that didn't happen to me," Regina quarreled.

"Then what did?" Snow asked.

Emma looked over to Regina, half expecting her to say it. When she didn't, Emma blurted it out. "Regina's lost the last seven years."

"I did not _lose_ anything, Ms. Swan."

"Whatever happened, they're gone," Emma weakly.

"That's why you introduced Dani to her," Snow realized.

Regina snorted. "I see the years haven't changed your aptitude." Snow dropped her hands into her lap and looked down at them. Old Regina was back.

"You don't remember any of it? You and Emma? Dani and the twins?" David asked.

"Is that not what was just said?" Emma knew her parents would be patient, but Regina was making it difficult.

The group fell silent. Crying from the other room caught Regina's attention and she jumped up. Past Snow and David's bed, and tucked away on the right, she found three young children together. Dani was trying to calm Dakota by shaking a stuffed bear in the baby's face. "I sorry Mommy!" Dani atoned.

"It's all right," Regina said. She bent down, picked up the screaming child, and rocked slowly from side to side. In seconds, Dakota's sobs turned into shallow breathing. "Shhh," Regina soothed as she rubbed small circles on the toddler's back. Emma skidded into the doorframe, amazed at Regina's sudden transformation; the woman's maternal side had clearly taken over.

"Ma ma," Dani said. She held her arms up for Emma to hold her.

Regina sat on the floor next to the other two kids, content to stay there. "They have your eyes," she wowed. "They're really mine?"

"Yeah, they're really yours," Emma said. This time, she let it slide. She knew Regina hadn't said it to discredit Emma's role.

Regina felt an odd warmth in her her, the same warmth she felt when she held Henry for the first time. "Ms. Swan-"

"It's Emma."

Caught up in the Dakota's eyes, Regina didn't care. "Emma, what you propose we do now?"

Emma shifted Dani's weight onto her hip. Leaning against the wooden frame and savoring the moment, she shrugged. "What we always do."

"Which is?"

"Go through it together."

* * *

Emma and Regina agreed that talking at Granny's was neutral ground. Regina wouldn't have to feel trapped in a home she didn't remember, and Emma felt comfortable in a public setting.

Henry was furious with his blonde mother. Emma had to hold the phone two feet from her ear as her son gave her a mouthful. His shouting could be heard all through town. When he told her he was coming home, Emma took her turn in shouting. She swore to him she had things under control and that she'd call him if she didn't. Henry wanted to talk to his other mother, which Emma hesitantly agreed to. He and Regina spent over two hours on the phone. She asked him everything she wanted to know and he told her. He never asked her anything, he just answered when spoken to.

When they finally hung up, Emma tried not to stare at her wife; or the ghost of her wife. Red came by with drinks, her wolf senses on high alert. She was ready if and when Regina snapped again.

"So..." Emma said awkwardly. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"How's your throat," Regina half joked. In truth, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt was nagging at her. They'd gotten in plenty of fights before, and she never felt bad after them.

"I've had worse," Emma smiled tiredly.

"Not from me, though?" Regina's question was one of concern. She wanted to know if she had ever been abusive.

"No! God no!"

Relief covered Regina like a blanket. "Good."

"It's been a long day," Emma sighed. "Maybe we should go home."

Regina took a sip of her coffee. "Home?"

"Yeah, you know, the place we live in."

"Where's home?"

"It's just a couple blocks from here."

Regina sulked, "What happened to the mansion?"

"You didn't want to live there anymore. You never told me why, exactly, but I understood." It felt weird to talk about Regina in the past tense. Emma didn't like it.

"How would you understand if I didn't say anything?" Regina wanted to know.

"I know you," Emma said simply. "Look, I know this is all freaky. Like, 'Oh shit' freaky, but things will work out. Everything's gonna be ok."

Regina felt something tug in her mind when Emma said that. She didn't know what it was, but it meant something. "What are we going to do about the children?"

"Nothing's gonna change with them. They're still gonna see you everyday, just like always." At Regina's puzzled expression, Emma reinterpreted her own words. "I'll sleep in Henry's room and you can take ours."

"What makes you so sure I want to go back to your house?" Regina asked tersely.

"Because you don't have anywhere else to go."

* * *

The house was dark and cold when Regina walked in. Other than the children's toys, it was relatively subdued. Then there was the couch- that, Regina liked. Pictures of the family hung here and there, another narrative of Regina's life.

"Our room's upstairs," Emma said from behind. She took the lead up to the second floor and opened the door to their empty bedroom. With a flip of the light switch, the overhead turned on. "Bathroom's right here." Emma walked over and opened the adjoining door. "Mom's bringing the kids back soon. I'm gonna get dinner started."

"I didn't know you possessed culinary skills."

"You've been teaching me." Emma nodded to the dresser next to the vanity. "Clothes are in there, towels and stuff are in the hall closet. Just yell if you need anything." And then she was gone. Heavy footsteps plowed down the staircase.

Regina inspected the room that was supposedly hers. The colors matched the ones at the mansion, which appealed to Regina. Dark purple curtains that hung casually were vaguely reminiscent of her office. Various makeup kits were sprawled across the vanity, as if someone had been in a rush. She ran her hand through them; they were all of the brands she had always used.

The bathroom was immaculately clean, no doubt her own doing. The small, purple rug matched the curtains. Charcoal, marble served as the bathroom counters. Two toothbrushes, a yellow one and a purple one, sat together in a porcelain holder. There was a small, shell-shaped cup with earrings in it. As Regina examined the rest of the room, her eyes fell on a picture sitting on the dresser. With a delicate hand, she held it in front of her. She, Henry, and Emma sat together on a hospital bed. A small infant rested in Regina's arms: Dani. Everyone looked so happy, including Regina. How could she not remember something like that?

Sitting on the bed, Regina closed her eyes. _Seven years. _She lost seven years of her life; a life she couldn't understand; a life with Emma Swan. That meant Snow and David were her... in-laws? But, she hated them... didn't she? She hated Emma, too. Or, she thought she did. At that point, Regina wasn't sure what was real and what was fiction.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. Emma and Regina listened to Dani babble on about her day with Grandma and Grandpa. She talked about the ice cream she inhaled and the shoulder rides David gave her. Emma half listened while she fed Dakota and August their meals; the routine was foreign to Regina.

To Regina's surprise, Emma didn't burn their dinner. In fact, it was perfect. It was one of Regina's special recipes: lasagna. Dani finished every last bit, scraping her plate in the process. Along with mushed vegetables, Emma gave the twins a taste as well. August clapped with a smile, and Dakota excitedly reached for more.

Regina sat at one end of the table, a stranger to it all. It was as though she were watching a television show; fake characters, fake lines, and a fake life. Sure, she talked to the children, but she didn't know what to say. What would the other Regina say? What would she do? What if she did something wrong? She and Emma agreed not to tell Dani anything; she was too young. No, it was best to go on as normal.

The sun disappeared and moon came out, brighter than ever. Bedtime came and Regina felt completely useless. Emma changed the twins and read to them until they fell asleep. Regina kissed their heads, but that was it. Dani wanted Regina to sing her favorite song, but Regina didn't know what that was. Emma read her a story instead and Dani fell asleep in her arms.

Then came the really awkward part; Emma and Regina saying goodnight to each other. They stood across from one another in the hallway, in front of the doors of their respective rooms. "I guess we'll try and figure something out tomorrow," Emma offered.

"Yes," was all Regina said.

Emma's heart took off like a crazed race horse. "If you need anything, I'll, uh, be in here."

"All right." Regina did her best to sound civil. She couldn't help but noticed how the streaks of golden hair dazzled under the hall light.

"'Night, Regina."

"Goodnight." Regina snuck into her room and shut the door behind her. For the first time all day, Regina felt like she could actually breath. She let out a long exhale and leaned her head against the door. She was alone in a room she shared with the Savior just two nights before. In the span of 48 hours, the course of Regina's life, as she knew it, had changed dramatically.

On the other side, Emma still stood in the hallway; a small piece of her hoped Regina would come return to her. But she never came. Not that night.


	5. Of Rules and Memories

It was a lonely, sleepless night for the two women. Emma missed having Regina at her side, just close enough to hug her close to her body. She missed the smell of Regina's cinnamon apple shampoo in her face. She missed the curve of the woman's hips and the softness of her skin. She missed saying "I love you," before passing out. She missed it all.

Regina, on the other hand, didn't know what she missed. There was a small indent in the mattress next to her where Emma normally slept. Faint traces of spicy cologne- yes, cologne (Emma didn't do perfume)- stuck to Emma's pillow. Every time Regina turned on her side, she could smell it. There was an emptiness to her night- not just physically. She sensed that something was missing, something that would have helped her sleep. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

When morning came, Emma got a total of 40 minutes of sleep. If you could call lying with your eyes closed but still able to hear everything sleeping. With the dawn of another day, the impressions on her pale skin darkened even more. It was getting difficult to cover them. Out of the two adults, she was the first one up. Dani had gotten herself dressed, and the twins played with each other in their crib. Mindful not to wake Regina up, Emma took the kids downstairs and into the dining room; it was breakfast time.

"Ma ma?" Dani's small voice asked.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Emma was going through the pantry, looking for the pancake mix.

"Why you sleeped in Henry's room?"

Emma's hand froze in mid-air, just two inches away from the box. "Uh.. Ma ma wasn't feeling well last night and didn't want Mommy to get sick," she lied.

"Oh," Dani said. That was the end of that. Emma went about making breakfast. She poured the mix into a large, metal bowl and stirred together the necessary ingredients. She'd just dumped the concoction onto a black skillet when Regina walked into the room, dressed and ready for a new day.

"Hi Mommy!" Dani smiled.

"Hello," Regina responded robotically.

"Ma ma's making pancakes!"

When Dani lifted her arms in the air, Regina wasn't sure what to do. The girl had done that to Emma the day before got picked up. Is that what that meant? Regina knelt down, hugged the girl in her arms, and rested her on her hip. "Is she now?" she lifted an eyebrow.

Emma's back was turned to Regina, but mostly to hide the beginning hints of a smile. "I try."

"What can I do to help?" The words came out of Regina's mouth before she had the chance to stop them. Why was she offering to help Emma?

"You can set the table. Dani, can you help Mommy?"

"Yeah!" Dani proclaimed and wiggled out of Regina's arms. Seeing as she didn't know where the plates were, she just followed the dawdling child. She glanced back at the twins, and noticed that they were in the same high chairs as the previous night.

"Top shelf on the right," Emma whispered just loud enough for Regina to hear.

As if she hadn't just been told, Regina opened the cupboard with confidence. "Three plates?"

"I'm three!" Dani announced. She held up three tiny fingers proudly.

"Yeah, you're a big girl!" Emma acknowledged. She gave Regina a slight nod and answered the brunette's question. Retracting three plastic dishes, Regina handed them to Dani, who carried them proudly. The little girl moved around the table like an expert and gently plate each plate in front of a chair. When she finished, she waited for praise from Regina- the kind she usually got when she was good. Regina floundered. It wasn't that she was bad with kids, she was really good with them... when she didn't lie to them. She just didn't know _this_ kid. "Good job, baby girl!" Emma complimented from the stove. "Don't forget the juice."

Dani paraded to the fridge and helplessly reached for the door. Regina trooped up behind her and gave her hand. "Cider!" Dani pointed. A small smile spread across Regina's lips as she realized some things hadn't changed.

"I'll make you some coffee," Emma offered, yet another hint.

"Apple cider is fine," Regina said.

When the table was set and the food was ready, all five family members convened together. With the exception of Henry, the whole tribe was there. Emma leaned over to cut Dani's food for her, but Regina held a hand and took over. "Thanks Mommy," the girl said as she had been taught.

As the meal progressed, Emma noticed the shift in Regina. The tension from the day before seemed to have lessened as Regina came to understand that this was her life. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Emma exhaled slowly. "I usually go to work, but I'm taking the day off today. So, we can do whatever you wanna do."

"Am I not still the mayor?" Regina quizzed.

"No, you are, but you mostly work from home."

Regina didn't like that answer. "I'm a stay-at-home housewife?"

Emma cursed herself in her mind. "Not exactly... You just like spending time with the kids."

"And you don't?"

Any serenity Emma had started to feel was gone. "That's not what I said."

"But is that what you meant?"

Emma set her silverware down and sat back in her chair. "That's not fair."

"None of this is fair!" Regina raised her voice.

Dani cringed away from Regina, never having heard her sharp tone. Even the twins stopped squirming in their chairs. "We can't do this right now," Emma said through gritted teeth. "You wanna vent, go ahead, but not in front of the kids."

"And when did you become the responsible adult? Last time I checked, you were happily gallivanting around town with Neal-" Regina stopped herself. She saw the flash of hurt cross Emma's face.

"Dani, finish your food," Emma directed. She went back to feeding the twins, and the room fell quiet again. "I'm going to the station later," she declared. "Do you feel comfortable with the kids? It won't be long."

"Yes, of course," Regina fibbed.

"I can call my mom if-"

"We'll be fine." The last thing Regina wanted was a visit from Snow White.

* * *

The whole drive there, Emma's mind was on Regina. More specifically, the things Regina had said to her in the past 24 hours. She'd been insulted by her wife more times in the last day, than in the last seven years, and that was saying a lot.

Inside the holding cell, Tamara remained still. Her dark, brown hair hug over her face and the chains were still wrapped around her ankles. She was bound to the room and no magic could help her.

Gold and Hook continued their guard job, both ready to strike at the first moment of an attack. Out of dedication, neither men had even shaved; their scruff covered their cheeks and chin. Their prisoner had not uttered a word since Emma's visit, which wasn't faring well with the two men. After decades of fighting, the two had come to an understanding in Neverland. No forgiveness was shared, but an alliance had been formed. They had exchanged a common goal back then: save Henry. When they did, Hook and Gold were no longer at each other's throat. In fact, they made an exceptional team.

Emma had snuck her gun from the home closet; her _real_ gun, not her sheriff-issued pistol. She was fully prepared to use it on Tamara, but had to remind herself Regina would do it when she came back- and she _would _come back. "Open the cell," she said.

"I'm sorry?" The pirate thought he'd misheard. It had been a long night.

"Unlock the cell," Emma said slower.

"Emma," Gold said carefully.

"Just do it."

Gold looked apprehensively towards Hook, a silent challenge ensued. The wizard may not having been close friends with the Savior, but he'd known her long enough to know her protective instincts. They didn't keep Emma waiting long, as Hook brushed off Gold's scalding glare. A keychain came jangling out of Hook's leather coat as he un-clicked the lock. "Watch her," Gold told the pirate.

"How's Mrs. Evil Queen?" Tamara asked, her hair still over her eyes.

"She doesn't know her own kids," Emma shot.

Tamara gave a sarcastic "tsk." "Poor babies. Do they know who their mother really is?"

"They're _children_ you sadistic bitch." Emma's hand rested on the grip of her gun.

"Children that I saved," the woman announced righteously.

Emma moved closer to Tamara and searched her face. When Tamara didn't look up at her, Emma grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. "Children that you dammed," Emma corrected.

"Our purpose- you know, Gregg, the man you killed-"

"I didn't kill him," Emma growled. "He got himself killed when he kidnapped my son."

"Keep telling yourself that. We came here to destroy magic, and who better to target than the one who possessed the most? I accomplished what we came for. I avenged Gregg, and I destroyed the one thing in our way." An devilish grin spread through Tamara's lips and her eyes glazed over with glory.

Her victory was cut short by the sudden slap across her face. Her left cheek stung as Emma swung at her. "You idiot! You didn't 'destroy' anything! You brought magic back, again- the worst kind. I told you Regina would kill you when she returned, and she will! She'll use her magic, the very kind you tried to get rid of: _dark_ magic." Emma's voice hardened with every word that escaped her mouth. "You just dug our own grave. And we- all of us- will happily watch Regina rip your heart out of your chest and crush it into dust."

"You think I'm afraid of death?" Tamara scoffed. "I faced it head on when I got here 10 years ago. Did I look scared then?"

Emma let go of Tamara's face and grabbed a handful of her hair. "I don't give a shit if you're shaking in your skin. Makes no difference to me." With that, she shoved Tamara's head backwards and turned on her heels. Hook closed the cell behind Emma and stuffed the key back in his pocket. The two men stared at Emma, impressed by her grit. "You don't leave her side, got it? I don't care how long she stays here, I don't care how long we have to wait- leave her for Regina."

"Yes ma'am," Hook bowed his head.

Emma almost walked away, but a question nagged at her. "Hook?"

"Yes, m'dear?" The dark haired man stared intently at Emma, a sudden look of innocence on his face.

"What do you get out of this?" It occurred to Emma that the pirate never said if he had any time constraints. Why had he stayed?

"I'm sorry?" The one handed man asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma rephrased.

"As I told you the other day, I'm strictly here for the young ones. If I had known this would happen, I would have come sooner." Emma could hear the authenticity coming from Hook.

"And you? What do we owe you?" Emma turned to Gold.

The older man shifted his weight onto his good leg and glanced back at Tamara. "My only wish is to be there when Regina takes the heart. I, too, share concern for your children. I may not be related to them as I am Henry, but they're related to him. That's enough for me."

Emma gave him a slight nod and turned away. She didn't want to spend one more second around the woman who cursed her wife. The irony was not lost on Emma, she understood it completely. She was determined to make things right. She was determined to save Regina.

* * *

As the day went on, the temperature around the town dropped into the 50's. Leaves danced in the air as if they were at a party. The sun was nowhere to be seen; only gray clouds filled the sky. Almost everyone seemed to be indoors, even Archie and Pongo.

Emma drove slowly through place she'd come to call home. With every turn of the corner, Emma thought harder and harder about to do. Regina was at home with the kids, but chances were, nothing had changed. Structure needed to be established; something manageable. Emma wasn't completely oblivious; she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Regina the Mayor was back. That was the way it was going to be for a while.

"I'm home," Emma announced through the front door. She hadn't been gone an hour and the house was quiet. Dani and the twins were nowhere in sight, so Emma jogged upstairs. They weren't in their rooms, either. Regina was gone, too. Panic crept up Emma's neck like a spider. Her pace quickened as she checked every nook and cranny of their home. Her family wasn't there. "Dani? Regina?" No answer. Just as Emma was about to patrol the streets, the front door opened and a young voice could be heard. "Dani?"

"Ma ma!" Dani waved, her winter coat zipped snugly around her. Emma held Dani in a tight embrace, a deep breath filled her lungs. "Are you ok?" Emma brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"I'm ok," Dani answered. "We playeded at the park!"

Instantly, Regina came in with two toddlers in her arms. Both of the twins squirmed out of the hold and ran to Emma. "Hey, babies," Emma breathed, checking them for any scratches. Regina kicked the door behind her and tossed the baby bag onto the couch. "Next time, leave a note, would ya?" Emma asked. "Scared the shi- the heck outta me," she noted the young minds in the room.

Regina had a questioning expression. "I'm sorry, do I normally ask for your permission to take my children out?"

Emma stood up straight and maintained her cool. "No- it's just- I like knowing where they are."

"Do you think I'd harm them?" Regina asked accusingly.

Emma, having little to none energy for a fight, shook her head. "Never."

Dani started tugging at Emma's sleeve. "Ma ma? We watch a movie?"

"Sure, baby girl, we can watch a movie," Emma said lovingly. "Go pick one out, and we'll be right there."

"Ok!" Emma followed the skipping child with her eyes before turning back to Regina.

"I hardly think staring at a screen will do them any good," Regina scolded.

"We always have a movie night," Emma informed her. "It's usually on Saturdays, but we're flexible."

"I don't see how bending rules teaches children anything."

"Ok, they're not 'rules' if we do them for fun. Just," Emma sighed, "hang tight while I make the popcorn. Dani'll be back soon with a movie."

"And what do the twins do? Don't tell me we let their brain cells die, too?" But Regina didn't wait for an answer; she was already sitting on the couch while Emma puttered around in the kitchen.

"This one!" Emma heard Dani exclaim. She could just picture the toothy grin Dani had, her eyes satred longingly at Regina. Emma just hoped Regina would have better tact with Dani than she had with the blonde.

"Very well," Regina said.

Emma tried to hurry up the popcorn, nervous about the first movie night with the Old Regina. Something told her Dani would want to sit on Regina's lap, and she just prayed Regina maintained composure. "Ok, who wants some popcorn?" Emma asked as she walked into the living room.

Sure enough, Dani had crawled into Regina's orbit comfortably, her body hid Regina's face. "I do!" she squealed with one hand raised. Emma set the bowl next to her daughter while she put the twins in their playpen.

"What movie did ya pick out for us?" Emma asked. She started to sit next to Regina when she remembered the brunette may very well slap her if she did. Instead, she took Henry's chair.

The TV screen went blue as the opening Disney credits began. "Brave!" Dani proclaimed.

"Princess movie," Emma explained upon seeing Regina's confused expression. "You'll see." Dani leaned back onto Regina's chest and sighed contentedly. Regina wasn't exactly sure how to react. Even when Henry was young, he wasn't very physical. Regina had always wished for a moment like that, and when she finally got one, she was clueless.

* * *

The day continued on with very few hiccups. A few more sarcastic remarks came from Regina, but Emma had expected as much. It seemed, though, that no matter how much Emma told herself not to be hurt, she was. Regina continued to soften towards the kids, even giving them smiles here and there. When Dani asked her to fix her hair, Regina automatically gave her a French braid; though she had no idea why she knew to.

Much like breakfast, Regina picked up on cues from Dani and the twins. She cut Dani's food for her, wiped the twins' mouths, gave them spoonfuls of applesauce, and let Dani go when she was done. Emma approved of Regina's increased willingness to help the children.

When bedtime came, Regina felt a little less useless. She changed August's diaper and rocked him to sleep, while Emma did the same for Dakota. Regina even read to Dani until the little girl knocked out.

The two women almost parted ways when Emma walked up behind Regina. "Hey, could we talk for a sec?"

Regina turned around slowly and folded her arms across her chest. "What for?" It wasn't a rude question, but a genuine curiosity.

Emma was taken aback by Regina's gentle tone. "Uh- just, I thought we could make some ground rules."

"And why would we do that?"

Emma's eyes rolled and a small smile split her lips. "Bear with me ok? Let's sit at the table, less than five minutes. It'll be painless." Emma wanted to pull at her wife's arms, but kept her still stance. Regina's posture relaxed as she walked past Emma and down the stairs. On her way down, Emma found a scratch piece of paper and a pen, ready to take notes. "Ok," she said as the two sat across from each other. "This one's really important: I'm Emma and you're Regina. None of this 'Ms. Swan,' 'Madame Mayor' crap."

"All right," Regina agreed. "Two, you don't question my parenting skills."

"When did I do that?" Emma asked in insult.

"When you told me to confer with you about taking the kids out."

"I already said it wasn't like that." Ok, maybe "painless" was the wrong word to use.

"Just put it on the list," Regina waved.

Emma did so reluctantly. "Three, you try and respect my parents. You don't have to hug them, but try and hold back the insults."

Regina sneered, "I have no intention with making any further contact with them-"

"Four," Emma went on. "For the last time, stop talking to me like I'm one of your subjects or constituents."

"Then how would you prefer I speak to you?"

_Like I'm your wife,_ Emma thought sadly. "Just not like that." She scribbled down the agreement and looked up.

"Five, you leave the cooking to me," Regina said.

Emma thought she was joking, but she saw the seriousness in Regina's eyes. Unwilling to protest, Emma nodded. "Fine. Six, the moment you remember something- anything- you tell me. I don't care if you think it's just a dream, you let me know."

Regina thought about that condition. She knew Emma had an innate ability to read people, to tell if they're lying. The blonde could even do so with Regina, so she knew she had to tell the truth. "Deal," she pouted.

"Seven," Emma started, "Dani and the twins are _our_ kids. Not yours or mine, but both of ours."

Although she didn't want to admit to having children with Emma, she couldn't deny that they belonged to her as well; that they had her DNA. "Of course," she answered smoothly. "Seventh one, and last one." Regina's voice lowered slightly and her tone changed completely. "For the time being, I am not the Regina you're married to. I'm not 'Gina' or 'Babe.' I like my personal space."

"That's not a rule, that's a fact," Emma said blandly.

"Then we'll make it a rule as well. I'm sorry that the woman you apparently love isn't me, I truly am-"

"Are you?" Emma shot.

"Yes, I am," Regina replied gently. "Until I get my memories back- if I do-"

"You will."

"Until I do, I need space. I'm not an invalid, nor am I incompetent. You may be the Savior, but I'm not a victim." Regina's eyes fell and the weight of her words pushed against her. When she noticed Emma hadn't written that rule down, Regina frowned. "Go on, put that on the list."

"No," Emma refused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you, it's not a rule. I already know all that. If you were just saying that to hurt me, you're going to have to do better than that. You want it on here, you write it," and Emma threw the paper at her wife. She didn't leave, though. She stayed right in her chair and waited for Regina to pick up the pen. It never happened. Regina never even touched the paper. "That's it, then?"

Regina blinked slowly, "I suppose so."

Emma snatched the form and strode over to the fridge. "These are gonna stay here until we don't need them anymore." She pinched a magnetic clip onto the corner of the document. "Dani can reach it and she can't read, so it's safe." She took her seat again and leaned on the table.

Emma never took her eyes off Regina, and when Regina looked up, she saw the love Emma had for the woman she was supposed to be. The kitchen light cast upon Emma's face perfectly, and Regina's heart skipped a beat- though she wished it hadn't. The light also shone upon a certain feature that Regina had never noticed before. "What's that?" she asked, her eyes locked on the faint scar by Emma's left eye.

Emma tried to brush her hair over the mark, but Regina still saw it. "It's nothing."

Regina's brows furrowed as she leaned in closer. "If it has to do with our... life, I need to know."

After a few seconds, Emma pulled the hair out of her face and let Regina have a closer look. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Regina responded immediately.

"It's not exactly a happy one."

Regina sucked in a breath, "Did I do that to you?" For some reason, she felt worse about the scar than the strangling.

"What? No! No, you didn't." Emma exhaled, "I did it to myself, in a way." She saw the worry on Regina's face and knew she was going to have to be honest. "Dani... she's not the first kid we had together."

"I- I don't think I'm following." Regina fell back onto her chair, but kept her gaze on Emma.

"You were pregnant before Dani," Emma said deliberately. She didn't want to drop this kind of information Regina, but she knew she'd have to eventually. "You- there was a miscarriage." Regina felt a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball. "When you found out you were pregnant, I was so excited.. but you never really said anything about it. We told Henry and he noticed it, too. We lost the baby the same day we broke the news to Henry."

Regina felt the sharp stinging of tears behind her eyes. In a cool voice, she said, "That doesn't explain the scar."

"It was really hard on us- on all of us. I tried to help, but... you shut me out. We had a fight one night and I stormed out. It was really dark and I- I didn't see the truck-"

"Emma!" Regina choked.

"It wasn't that bad." Emma tried to sound casual. "I was lucky, really lucky. You and Henry came to the hospital and you healed me." She smiled at the memory. "It was one of the first times you used magic after giving it up. This," she ran a finger over the raised line, "it's just a reminder." Regina's vision began to blur as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't find the words to speak. "I was gonna wait and tell you-"

Regina held a hand up. "No. I- Thank you for letting me know." She placed her palms on the table and pushed herself out of her chair. "Goodnight, Emma."

Angry at herself for breaking such news, Emma let out in a gruff voice, "'Night, Regina."

* * *

That night, something happened. After hours of trying, Regina had finally fallen asleep. But, it wasn't restful. It was the complete opposite. It wasn't a nightmare, though it did feel like one. No, it was something different.

It came as a flash. One moment Regina was dreaming about the beach, and the next, she was in the bathroom. She was sitting- no laying- clutching her abdomen, and Henry's voice was chattering somewhere near her. It was fuzzy, almost unrecognizable. Regina knew it was her, but she had no control over her movements. She could feel her lower body twitching painfully, and a hot substance between her legs.

_"Ma, it's Mom. She- she's in the bathroom. Ma, there's a lot of blood. I- I don't know what to do!"_ Henry's voice was riddled in fear and Regina had no way of comforting him. She could feel beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and down her back, but her arms wouldn't let her wipe them. Another shooting pain rang through her body and shook her very core. She wanted to cry out, scream for help, but her voice was dry. Another shout from Henry, _"What? Yeah, she's- her eyes are starting to close. Mom!"_ And Regina woke up. Lurching forward in the blackness, Regina was sweating and panting as if she'd just run an Olympic race. Her heart pounded in her ears as she searched the room around her. When she was sure she was awake, she reached over and flipped on the light on her night stand. A dull illumination surrounded her as she caught her bearings; the painful jabs in her stomach still fresh in her memory. Without thinking about it, Regina's hand fell to her flat abdomen. And then she remembered the promise Emma asked of her: _"The moment you remember something- anything- you tell me. I don't care if you think it's just a dream, you let me know."_ She knew for sure that whatever just happened was not a dream. But, she also knew, it wasn't something she wanted to relive. Not then, and not ever.


	6. As Time Passes

A week passed and there were no more memory flashes for Regina. Life resumed at the Swan-Mills household. The two women had, for the most part, stuck to the ground rules they'd put in place. Except for the memory of the miscarriage, Regina was honest to Emma. And Emma never suspected a thing.

Snow and David had agreed not to visit their daughter at her home, but to keep their distance from Regina. They did not wish to start a fight, nor did they want to upset Regina. They knew that their daughter-in-law was on a journey they couldn't help her with, no matter how much they wished to do so. If they ran into Regina on the street, which happened once, they smiled politely, asked how she was, wished her the best, and continued onward. There was no speak of their history and nothing about her role in their life. It was completely innocent.

Regina had fully embraced motherhood all over again. She found joy in Dani's smile and laughed when the twins smeared food on their face. She didn't know when she'd become so open to expressing those kinds of emotions, but secretly, she liked it. She found comfort in being able to smile and relished in the fact that she could laugh at something so pure as her children's antics. Even when she talked to Henry on the phone, the ice that was in her voice on the first day had melted, leaving behind warmth and love.

Emma noticed the change in Regina, and she had only wished it would have been for her. She missed being greeted home with a hug and a kiss, and instead had to watch her children receive all of Regina's light. She knew she was being foolish to be jealous of three little kids, but she couldn't help it. Every day that Regina went on without a memory, everyday that passed with out being able to hold her wife, a small piece of Emma broke apart. She tried to hide it around Dani and the twins, and especially around Regina. She must have been doing a good job, too, seeing as how the rest of her family went about their lives.

At the beginning of the second week, Emma and Regina had established a comfortable routine: Emma went to work and came home promptly at five for dinner, Regina stayed home and completed an ample amount of work from her office (which she had to be update don), while still maintaing an eye on Dani and the twins, and they even managed to carry whole conversations at the table during meals. Challenging each other had become less frequent, and if they did, it happened separate from the kids.

Tamara was still being contained at the cell, and Gold and Hook were still guarding her. Yes, Hook had remained in Storybrooke. He kept his word: he made sure that Tamara never left his sight and stayed away from Emma's family. They still planned on leaving Tamara for Regina to finish off, though it was getting harder and harder by the day. Tamara had started to taunt anyone and everyone around her; they became more wicked with every day that passed, even getting under Gold's skin at some points. How they kept control over their anger, no one will ever know.

Tamara still didn't show any fear. If anything, she seemed comfortable in her accommodations. As far as she was concerned, she had done what she came for, and there was nothing left for her to do. She enjoyed the look on Emma's face when the sheriff visited. She enjoyed watching her nostrils flare and Hook and Gold having to hold her back. It was nothing short of pure entertainment for the prisoner. No matter how many threats were hurled at her, Tamara never shook or flinched. She had nothing to confess and nothing to hide. She was only waiting for the day her existence came to an end so she could meet up with Gregg, wherever he was.


	7. The Music in My Head

The fourth week started as the previous two had; work, visit Tamara, then come home. Emma had not given up on Regina coming back to her, and made her efforts known to the woman. When the children were tucked in for the night, Emma asked Regina to join her in the living room. She promised to sit on the chair across from her as long as Regina was patient.

As she waited for her wife to join her, Emma laid out three photo albums in a neat row on the coffee table. Lined in chronological order, they started with Emma, Regina, and Henry before they were married, their wedding album, and everything after. Each in leather bindings, they were at least four inches thick.

Emma knew that she couldn't rush the process, but she hoped she could give Regina a little nudge in the right direction. "These are for you," she told Regina. It pained her to have to sit so far away, but she reminded herself that Regina had asked for space. "You don't have to look at all of them now, but I thought if you flipped through one... maybe you'd remember something." Regina crossed her leg over the other and peered down at the books in front of her. "I tried to get as many pictures as possible. Henry always made faces when I pulled the camera out," Emma chuckled to herself. "I guess I just wanted to capture our family the way it was."

"Emma," Regina said bleakly. "It's been three weeks. I know you want me to be her, but I don't see it happening any time soon. I'll look at these, but please, don't expect anything." She hadn't meant it to be insulting. There were times where she and Emma were able to talk to each other with ease, and she was hoping this was one of those times.

Emma's blond hair hugged the side of her face, just enough to hide her sad eyes. "No expectations," she nodded. "I promise." She waited for Regina to choose an album; the anticipation almost killed her.

"Good. Then, would it be all right if I looked at them in private?" Regina didn't want to be rude, but she wanted a chance to peruse the photos on her own- especially if they trigger any recollections.

Emma, in an attempt to hide her disappointment, smiled, "Sure."

"Thank you," Regina breathed. In both hands, she plucked all three books from the table and went on her way. Emma watched after the woman she loved and prayed the books brought something back for her.

Regina stayed up late that night and diligently flipped through every picture. She witnessed the evolution of herself; she'd gone from strict, uptight mayor, to a relaxed, loving housewife. Regina still found it hard to comprehend, her domesticity. She'd never been one to stay at home; she much preferred doing things outside of the office.

She thumbed through photo after photo, smile after smile. In many of them, she and Emma were holding hands happily. In some, Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's torso. Henry looked so serene in the family shots- as though his parents had never hated each other.

When Regina came to the wedding album, she stiffened. She had to deicide whether or not she want to look at the pictures. What if she remembered something the same way she had when Emma told her about the miscarriage? Would she admit the truth, or would she keep that a secret as well?

As Regina stared down at the photo of her and Emma holding hands, standing at the alter, wedding rings on their fingers, a small part of her wished she did remember the moment. She hadn't recalled the last time she looked or felt as happy as she did in the picture. There was no doubt in her mind that she and Emma had a happy life, the problem was, she couldn't say for sure.

Tired of it all, Regina closed the book and tossed it onto the foot of the bed with the other two. Frustration filled her chest. Three weeks, and only one memory. What if she never got them back? Would Emma give up on her? She wasn't sure why, but she feared that Emma would soon lose hope. The was the last thing she wanted to happen.

As her eyes closed, Regina could hear faint traces of music. She didn't bother with where it came from, all she knew was that she felt the lulling tune push her into a deep sleep. Tambourines and and excited cheers rang through her head.

_"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart..." _


	8. Not Over

Emma planned to meet with her mom for lunch the next day. Communication had decreased between the two as the weeks had passed. Snow tried calling Emma many times, but she was always answered with a one word text. She was worried for her daughter, as any mother would be.

Their meeting was set for 11:30. Snow was at Granny's by 11:23. Emma didn't arrive until 11:45. She flew through the doors and found her mom waiting patiently for her in a booth. Throwing her coat next to her, Emma sat across from Snow and gave her an apologetic smile. "Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Hey, yourself," Snow piped.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with... stuff," Emma said cryptically.

The mystery was not lost on Snow. She knew Emma was hiding something, but she didn't push the subject. "Not working too hard are you?" she asked with concern.

Emma shrugged casually, "Define 'too hard.'"

She'd meant it as a joke, but her mom didn't take it that way. Snow pursed her lips together and put on her best "mother voice." "Emma, I'm serious."

"So am I," the blonde responded.

"You can't do everything on your own. You're not Wonder Woman," Snow chastised. She took note of the dark circles under Emma's eyes and was reminded of similar time several years ago.

"This isn't like that," Emma said, reading Snow's thoughts. "She's not shutting me out."

"She isn't letting you in, either," Snow chided.

Emma's adrenaline ignited and she felt the familiar vibration pulsing through her veins. "I'm not giving up on her."

"No one's asking you to." Snow's voice was not authoritative, but maternal. It was Emma who read into it.

"But it's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Emma's glare sent chills down Snow's spine. In the course of three minutes, their conversation had turned south. Emma slid out of the booth and snatched her coat, "Regina's coming back. I know it. If you wanna help, great, but if you don't, then don't. I've got this."

"Emma-" But Snow was cut off by the sight of her daughter stomping away from her.

* * *

"REGINA?" Emma shouted down the front hall.

Heavy footsteps came running down the staircase and the brunette materialized, "Shhh-"

She didn't have time to tell Emma that the kids were asleep as Emma pulled Regina's face towards her in a kiss- one that seemed to last forever. "Excuse me!" Regina pushed Emma off of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Emma tried to plow forward, through the tears. "Did you feel anything?"

As if to answer Emma, Regina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I felt violated!" she snapped.

"Nothing? You didn't remember anything?" Emma asked, her voice fracturing the higher it went.

"No! I thought we agreed to maintain personal space and not to expect anything?!" Again, Regina wiped the traces of Emma off of her lips.

"Are you even trying?" Emma demanded. "Do you even care?"

Emma's accusation helped Regina recover the fumble. "Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's been almost a month, and I'm still living with a stranger! Jesus, Regina, do you even know what it's like? Do you know what it feels like to watch the woman you'd die for cringe away from you?" Emma's voice was rising, along with her anger.

Regina felt the passion coming from Emma, but that didn't distract her from the topic at hand. "No, I don't! What about you? Do you know what it feels like to have a woman you _can't stand_ lech at you with every move you make? To see her in the reflection of your own children?" She instantly wished she could backtrack and take away those words.

Emma closed the space between them until she could feel Regina's breathing. "I know my Regina is in there. Deep down I know she can hear me; I know she feels what I feel." Her passionate tone sent a shiver down Regina's entire body.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you, but your Regina is gone," Regina lamented. "I'm the only one here."

* * *

Emma and Regina didn't speak for the rest of the night. Sure, they talked, just not to each other. When Dani rattled off her latest story, the parents responded to their daughter and only to their daughter.

Henry called and talked to both of his moms. He could hear the tension in their voices, but they didn't dare burden him with their latest fight. He reminded them that his offer to come home was still valid, but they both declined and told him to focus on his schoolwork; as if telling him to do would actually make it happen.

The children were put to bed as usual; a kiss was given from both women and placed on their foreheads. When they left to sleep on their own, neither Emma or Regina bid a "goodnight." The wounds from earlier in the day were still fresh, and there was no need to rehash the subject.

Emma laid awake that night with the overhead light on. All she could think about was Regina and the words that had stabbed her straight in the heart. _"A woman you can't stand..." _She prayed that wasn't true, but somewhere in Emma, she knew there was accuracy in the words. Maybe she was hovering too much? Or was it because of their past? Was she trying too hard? Questions she'd never get the answers to kept Emma conscious.

In the other room, Regina sat with her knees hugged to her chest, having just experienced another flash. This time, she was awake when it crashed into her like a wrecking ball. She was back at mayor's mansion and the open door let the cool night's air wafted into the front hallway. Emma was standing across her from, her feet planted firmly onto the tile beneath her. _"Tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me you didn't feel anything, and I'll go back to hating you."_

_"I don't feel anything,"_ she heard herself say.

_"You're lying," _Emma asserted. And then it was over. Regina was in her bed again, alone. A warm tear trickled down her cheek and she let it. She couldn't place the memory, but she knew it had to have been important, or else it wouldn't have happened.


	9. No Time to Waste

Emma was gone before Regina woke up the next morning. She left a note on the table, _"At work. Call if you need anything. -E" _Dani and the twins were still asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake them up. So, she did what she did best: she started cooking. When the kids did wake up, they'd do so to a freshly cooked meal. It was the only way Regina knew how to relieve stress.

At the end of town, hot-tempered Emma marched up the jail cell and kicked Hook's legs lightly. He woke up with a start, ready to fight, his hook raised. When he realized it was just Emma, he let out an annoyed breath. "Never sneak up on a pirate, lass."

"Who's sneaking?" Emma shot back in a not-so-patient tone. "Gold?" she asked as she noticed the man wasn't there.

"His wife fetched him last night. Said he'd be back later today." Hook stretched his right arm and stood up. Tamara was still asleep on the wooden bench.

"Gimme the keys," Emma ordered, her hand outstretched.

Hook grimaced and wished, for the first time, that Gold were there to back him up. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Gimme the keys," she repeated. Fire flared in Emma's eyes.

"Emma-"

"I swear to God if you don't give them to me, I'll cut your other hand off. Not shoot, physically cut it with my father's sword."

Hook knew Emma was serious. Without further protest, he unveiled the chain from his pocket and gave the rattling chunks of metal to the woman before him. "Now the Dust," she said. "I'll get Gold to help you go back."

"What are you planning to do?" he asked suspiciously. With a casual toss, the burlap bag of Pixie Dust landed in Emma's hands.

"Get my wife back. You!" Emma snarked at Tamara.

The caramel-skinned woman shot her head up and blinked her eyes. "If it isn't the Princess? What? Still feeling lonely?" Emma didn't answer her questions. She stepped towards Tamara and knelt down. With a simple click to the left, Tamara's shackles were unlocked. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done 10 years ago," Emma growled. In a firm grasp, Emma handcuffed Tamara's hands behind her back and yanked her off of the plank.

"They're going to wonder where you are," Hook told her.

Emma held Tamara by the hair, "Then tell them the truth."

* * *

At one o'clock, Regina, Dani, Dakota, and August were at the table eating lunch together. She managed to feed the twins together without being too overwhelmed, with Dani's help of course. At 1:12, doorbell rang through the house. Regina set the plastic silverware onto her plate and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said to Dani. "Watch your siblings."

Regina saw the pixie haircut through the window before she opened the door. "Regina," Snow greeted nervously as she stood in the doorway.

"Snow, how can I help you?" Regina asked in a civil tone.

"I, um, was just wondering if you knew where Emma was. She's not answering my calls."

Regina nodded and stood away from the door, a "welcome in" gesture for Snow. "Grandma!" Dani hailed as she ran into Snow's arms. Regina felt herself wince at the sight of Snow White holding her child.

"You asked about Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, she's not answering my texts either." Dani played with Snow's necklace as she talked, completely unaware of the topic.

"She left a note that she was at work," Regina said. It was not her job to keep tabs on Emma Swan, how was she supposed to know the woman's activities?

"David's been with me, he hasn't seen her. I called her desk phone, but no answer. He's on his way to the station now." Snow's worry grew by the second, but she didn't want Regina to see her in a panic- especially not Dani.

"Well, as you can see, I'm busy with the children," Regina informed. "I have not seen, nor spoken to Emma since yest- last night," she corrected. It sounded less intense than saying "I haven't spoken to her since four o'clock yesterday afternoon."

Then, Snow's phone rang. She put Dani down and turned away from Regina, her voice hushed. "What? No!"

It wasn't quiet enough. Regina could hear Snow's sharp tone. "What is it?"

"We're on our way," Snow told David. She hung up and faced Regina again, her face screamed dread. "Emma's not at the station. Tamara's gone, too."

* * *

Less than a minute after Snow called Red, the woman used her wolf speed and was at the Swan-Mills residence, prepared for a long day of babysitting. It took nothing short of a miracle for her to convince Regina that the kids were in good hands. Knowing she didn't have time to waste, Regina agreed and left with Snow. Their mission: find Emma and Tamara.

"David!" Snow ran into her husband's arms the moment they entered the station.

"Hook gave Emma the key and his Dust," David snarled.

The tired pirate had, what looked like, a slowly forming black eye. "That's not exactly how it happened."

"What did you do?" Snow gasped.

"_I _didn't do anything. It was _your _daughter who strode in and demanded the keys. I told her 'no,' but you know how she can be." A gleam of admiration twinkled in his eye. "She's a feisty one, your Emma."

"She didn't say where she was going? Or why?" Snow implored.

"All she said was that she was getting her wife back, and..." Hook trailed off. He knew if he told them, they'd run around town like chickens with their heads cut off.

David grabbed Hook's collar and pushed him against the wall, again. "What else did she say?" The ferocity that only a desperate father could embody was apparent in David's composure. Hook clenched his jaw and David shook the man. "What did she say?!"

As he looked at the two women staring at him, Hook reminded himself of why he came back to the land without magic. "She said... she said she was doing what she should have done 10 years ago."

David dropped the lanky man onto the floor. "We've gotta find them," he ushered.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, still behind on the situation. For her, "10 years ago," was the present.

"Emma's going to kill Tamara," Snow whispered.

* * *

"The moment you find my daughter, you fire a flare," David ordered his council. Everyone with the exception of Emma, and the addition of Regina and Hook, waited for David's commands. "You do what you have to do to bring her back to us, do you understand?" His group nodded solemnly. "Belle, your talents are unparalleled, but we need someone to watch the kids. Can you trade off with Red?" Belle bowed her head. With his sword resting comfortably in his sheath, David looked around at the faces of his allies. "All right, it's time to split up."

* * *

Emma and Tamara had trekked through the forest for hours. Round and around in the circles they went. Emma was just biding her time. She knew her father's search was already underway. She just hoped her plan would work. And, if it didn't, she was prepared for the worst.

Branches and leaves crunched under the duo's footsteps. Dark clouds hovered over the trees and created an ominous tone. Emma's hold on Tamara hadn't loosened one bit. Each time a sarcastic remark escaped the prisoner's mouth, Emma tugged on her hair like a horse.

They passed the well at least four times. It was like a cruel tease for Tamara, and Emma took pleasure in torturing the woman. Magic, real magic, was still in Storybrooke. It never left. "See that?" Emma pushed Tamara's head forward. "Looks like you didn't accomplish all you thought, huh?"

"What are you waiting for?" Tamara breathed. "Why don't you kill me already. I'm unarmed, I'm bound. Take your shot."

Emma jerked Tamara's head up and turned it manually. "When the time comes, you're gonna wish I'd taken my time."

A low grumble erupted in Tamara's throat, "How does it feel to know you've lost?"

"I'm not the one handcuffed."

"I have nothing to confess, Princess. I know when it's time to give up. Why do you think your wife hasn't 'returned' to you? What do you think is keeping her bound?"

Emma twisted Tamara's wrist and reviled in Tamara's whimpers. "Keep walking."

* * *

The various members of the council traveled through Storybrooke, all armed with weapons of their own choosing. Some paired together to double their ammo. Still a little lost, Regina teamed up with Snow at the other woman's vice.

With her bow in her hands, Snow took careful steps through the mossy land. Regina followed closely behind her and tried not to trip. "Why is she doing this?" Snow asked herself. Then she said it louder to Regina, "Why is she doing this?"

Balancing on uneven ground, Regina remained cool, "I don't know."

"No, something isn't right. I know you had something to do with this," Snow hissed. "Emma doesn't just go on a suicide mission for nothing."

"What makes you certain Emma won't come out unscathed?"

"You know her-"

"No, I don't," Regina said honestly.

Snow stopped in her tracks and let a tear escape her eye. "Every decision Emma makes, every choice, is for you; you and the kids. Since you've been together, she knows it's not just her anymore. She never does something without thinking of the ramifications."

"If you know her so well, why don't you answer your own question."

Snow stared at Regina, utterly puzzled. "Something happened between you two," she declared.

"How incredibly astute of you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what relationship we have now, but I'm sure I don't willingly reveal intimate details." Regina picked her feet back up and kept walking.

"My daughter could die, and you won't tell me what you fought about?" Snow scoffed.

Regina paused. "If we really are in the rush you say we are, then we don't have time for this."

"Snow!" David called across the forest. He ran towards his wife, a hand on his blade. "Anything?" Snow shook her head regretfully. "Hey," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to find her. Family always finds one another."

"Spare me the dramatics," Regina groaned.

David let go of Snow and advanced on Regina, a severe look in his eyes. "Emma, your wife, is out here somewhere, willingly putting her life on the line. If she dies, do you really want to explain that to Dani? The twins?" Regina looked away. "Or are you going to act is if nothing ever happened? Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"David, don't," Snow pleaded.

David ignored Snow and went on. "You may not love Emma anymore, but she loves you. Don't give up on her when she never gave up on you."

Regina could hear her own words in her head. _"Emma?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Tell me again."_

_"I. Love. You. Your turn." _

_"I love you." _

"Regina?" David's low voice asked. "Are you with us?"

In Snow's face, Regina saw the same maternal fear that had consumed her when Henry was taken to Neverland. She would have done anything, and did, to get her son back. She knew Snow was in the same position. With a steady breath, Regina stared at David. "I'm with you."

* * *

Another half hour passed, and Emma and Tamara were still walking through the forest. It was getting dark outside, and Emma continued to in her faith that her parents would find them. If worse came to worse, at least Emma would know she lived a good life.

"Stop," she commanded. She pulled back on Tamara's handcuffs.

"Thank you, master," Tamara grunted. Emma heard every movement that echoed through the woods and thought it was one of her father's allies. "Still no sign of Mommy and Daddy? I wouldn't worry too much, they wouldn't let their princess get hurt." Tamara snickered and it rang through the empty air around them. "Oh, and we can't forget about the Evil Queen can we?"

"Shut up," Emma griped. "Don't you ever just shut up?"

"Sorry. Not the way I was programmed," Tamara snorted.

"You know, maybe we don't have to wait anymore. Maybe I can just kill you now, and this'll all be done with." Emma unpacked the small bag of Dust and dangled it front of Tamara. "What? You didn't think you were the only one, did you?"

Tamara's jaw tightened as she narrowed her eyes. "You don't know how to use it."

"And you did?" A small handful filtered into Emma's palm; she raised to her face and examined the minuscule granules. She lurched forward and acted as if she were about to toss it in Tamara's face, only to watch the woman flinch backwards. Emma laughed and poured it back into the bag and, instead, retrieved her gun from her leather holster. "Or is this more your style?" She took three steps back and aimed it at Tamara's chest, her finger pulled the hammer back slowly. She examined the subtle tremors in Tamara's composure, "I thought you weren't scared." Emma's index finger rested on the trigger, her other hand steadied her grasp. "Looks like your time is up."


	10. Close Encounters and Confessions

**A/N** - I may or may not have teared up writing this... Just warning you. Oh, and at the end, the italics aren't a memory, but you'll get it!

* * *

Snow, David, and Regina searched the empty land together. "Did id you hear that?" Snow whispered with a hand out. "It's coming from over there." She lead the other two on her tip-toes, mindful not to make too much noise and become conspicuous.

With his sword in both of his hands, David hurried past Snow and took the lead. If anything were there, he didn't want his wife to be harmed first, nor his daughter-in-law. He just hoped it was Emma.

"Looks like your time is up," he heard Emma say.

The three of them spotted the blonde from across the forest, and the black gun in her hand. "Emma!" Snow cried.

It didn't take long, but it was long enough. Tamara took advantage of her distracted captor and kicked Emma backwards, the gun flew through the air and into Tamara's free hands. "Rule number one; never let go of your opponent." With malice in her eyes, and a steady hand, Tamara shot Emma pointblank in the stomach.

"NOOOO!" Snow screamed as she arrived at the scene. David dropped his sword and punched Tamara in the cheek, the gun fell to the ground. "Emma?" Snow sobbed, her daughter's head rested in her lap. The blonde's eyes began to close and Snow gave her a sharp shake. "Emma, come on, stay awake."

Regina walked numbly towards Emma. She could feel her heart shattering into millions of pieces as she fell beside the injured woman. "Emma?"

"Gina," Emma slurred, a drop of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry," she let out in a painful breath. Snow's eyes overflowed with tears as she held her dying daughter. "I... I love you," Emma sighed. She tried to hold her hand out to Regina, but it wouldn't move.

"Emma, stay with us," Snow begged as she brushed the hair from Emma's forehead. Behind Regina, David shot his flare straight up into the sky, followed by an angry cry.

Emma tried again to hold Regina's hand, and this time, her body listened to her. The moment her skin made contact with Emma's, Regina was overthrown with a slideshow of memories.

**The first time she admitted she had feelings for Emma.**_"When you... kissed me, I felt something, as you put it."_

**Emma's proposal**._ "I know we're already a family. I'm already the happiest woman alive. But, I wanted to this one thing, in front of our son. Hell, in front of everyone out here. Christmas is in four days, but I couldn't wait. I love you, Regina, more than you'll ever know. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

**Their wedding day**._ "As this ring is a symbol. So is our love a never-ending story. Accept this as a token. And always be reminded of our love."_

**Emma's constant promise. **_"I love you. I'm not going anywhere."_

**Dani's birth. **_"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Swan-Mills." _

_"Happy anniversary, babe." _

Everything that Regina had missed, returned to her in a wave of emotions. As she looked back down at Emma, it was as if she hadn't seen her in years. All of the love she had for the woman filled her broken heart, but not enough to mend it. The realization of what was happening hit her like a stampede. "Emma," she gasped, her vision clear and her memories back. Snow moved away as Regina wrapped her body around Emma's. "Oh, Gods, Emma?!"

The blonde's eyes opened just a crack, and she attempted a smile. "Gina."

Regina glanced down at the sticky, red liquid that oozed out of Emma's abdomen. With one arm supporting Emma's neck, Regina moved the other and applied pressure to the wound. "Emma, I'm sorry!" she bawled. "I'm so sorry!" Emma's eyes started to close again and Regina panicked. "EMMA! No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! I love you. I love you so much, please!" Regina was shaking on the ground, Emma's cold body remained still. "No! Emma, stay with me! Don't you dare leave me like this!" David was holding Snow in his arms, the two of them crying for their daughter. "Emmaaaaaa!" Regina's sobs pierced the dark night. Emma still had a pulse, though it was faint. She wasn't gone, yet.

Multiple footsteps came running through the woods; the rest of David's council had arrived. Red was in the lead, followed by Gold, Archie, Grandma, Hook, and Blue. They all stopped short in their tracks at the sigh of a distraught Regina with a barely breathing Emma. "Is she-"

"NO! Don't just stand there! Call and ambulance!" Regina barked at Gold. Snow's wailing increased ten octaves and she buried her face in David's shoulder. "Emma, sweetheart, you're going to be ok. Listen to me, Emma," she slapped Emma's cheek. "Emma!" She rocked back and forth, the pain all too real.

Emma brushed Regina's arm with a lifeless hand, "I love you." Her staggered breathing came to a stop and Emma's hand fell away.

"No, no, no, no," Regina shook her head. "Emma!" With spectators on the sidelines, Regina caressed Emma's forehead and leaned down to kiss her. Emma's lips were cold and unmoving, but Regina didn't care. She lingered there for a moment, her body convulsed under Emma's. "I love you," she murmured.

As the troops understood what had happened, they all turned away in respect. David held onto Snow as tight as he could without squishing her. He wanted to peel his eyes off of Emma's comatose form, but he couldn't. His little girl was gone.

Less than a minute passed when Regina felt movement next to her. A soft glow radiated from Emma's wound as it healed and she shot through the air, a thunderous gasp filled her lungs with oxygen. When she opened her eyes, Emma noticed everyone staring at her, but most of all, she noticed Regina's pure look of relief. Before she could say anything, Regina had her arms wrapped around Emma's throat, but not in a chokehold. "I knew you could do it," Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina grabbed the sides of Emma's face and kissed every inch of exposed skin on her wife. "Emma!" Snow wowed; she clawed her way to her daughter. Regina let go of Emma just long enough for Snow and David to have their turn. "I thought.. I thought we lost you!" Snow said through whimpers.

"Don't ever, EVER do that to us again!" David roared, his arms full with Snow and Emma. He made eye contact with Regina and knew she was daughter-in-law he loved. He invited her into the family embrace, and Regina accepted without a word. The four of them stayed there, in each others' hold, none of them ready to let go.

Sirens blared somewhere near them. That didn't stop the hugging, though. They stayed like that until the paramedics arrived on the scene, and even then, it took a while to pry them apart from each other.

Gold cleared his throat to catch the group's attention. "Perhaps Emma should get examined." The happy family broke apart from each other and stood up. Regina held onto Emma's hand for dear life, afraid that if she let go, it would all be a dream. "Just to be safe, dearies."

"I'm ok," Emma assured her friends and family.

"You were just shot! You need a doctor!" Snow exclaimed.

"Mom, look at me, I'm good." Emma turned in a circle and let everyone give their own assessment. "Gina's the one I'm worried about."

"Why me?" Regina asked.

"Uh... 'cause you just remembered seven years of your life four minutes," Emma said slowly.

"I'm only going if you're going," Regina decided.

Red rolled her watering eyes and brushed past Gold. "Welcome back to the world of the living," she said as she hugged Emma. Then she punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"There. Now you're going to the hospital," Red instructed.

* * *

Emma and Regina rode together in the ambulance. Neither one of them had loosened their grip on their hands, much less broke eye contact. Emma couldn't believe she'd gotten her wife back. And it only took her dying to do it.

Regina marveled in Emma's insane beauty and patience. She knew she had a lot of apologizing to do, and she only hoped Emma would forgive her. She couldn't stand to lose her again.

Emma and Regina insisted on being seen in the same room. They were not to be split up under any circumstances. It was a 40 minute wait before Whale revealed himself from behind the curtains. "Emma, Regina," he said cautiously. "I understand there's been some excitement."

"Can you just release us so we can go home?" Emma whined.

Whale let go of his latex glove and let it smack against his skin. "It'll only take a moment." He started with Emma. Taking his pen/flashlight out of his breast pocket, he shone it in Emma's eyes. "Do you know the date?"

"December second, 2020," Emma replied automatically.

"Good," Whale said. "Follow my finger with your eyes." He moved his pointer finger up and down and side to side; Emma's focus strictly on the floating hand. "All right, stand up and walk in a street line." But that meant letting go of Regina's hand. Emma repositioned her body so that she could still hold onto Regina while walking. With her steps heel-to-toe, Whale nodded. "Excellent. Sit down, let me check the site."

"There's nothing to check!"

"Emma, just do it," Whale pleaded. With an annoyed sigh, Emma sat back down on the tissue paper-covered bed. Whale lifted Emma's shirt gently and placed a hand where the bullet wound should have been.

"See?" Emma gestured.

Whale let go of the material in his hands, "I do."

"Good, are we done now?"

"Not so fast. I need to take a look at Regina."

Unlike her wife, Regina didn't put up a fight. As long as she got to be with Emma, she didn't care what happened. "Do what you must."

Whale checked her heart beat, her blood pressure, her pupils, and asked her when Emma's birthday was, along with the rest of her family. Regina passed with flying colors. "What exactly happened out there?" Whale asked. "I presume there were other forces at play in this... recovery."

Emma and Regina looked at each other, finally able to see the other person. "Magic," Emma shrugged.

"I gather that, but how?" Whale had spent years learning how to bring back the dead, he knew magic was powerful, but he was always mystified by its reach.

"True love's kiss," Regina said. "It worked for Henry. I guess it worked for us."

"No guessing, Gina. It definitely worked," Emma smirked.

"And you remember everything? Even everything in-between?"

Regina's eyes dropped to the floor as the memories of her actions took over. "Unfortunately."

Emma felt her wife's discomfort. "Is that it, Doc? Can we go now?"

Whale scratched his head, slightly confused. "I suppose so. But I want to see both of you back here in a week. We're going to need to keep a close eye on Regina for a little while, just to be sure there are no relapses."

"There won't be," Emma declared.

"It's just a precaution," Whale told her. "Give me a few minutes, you should be free to go soon." He left the tired couple sitting together, their hands still clutching each other.

* * *

Emma and Regina were released twenty minutes later, but didn't go home right away. As much as Regina wanted to be with her kids, now that she recognized them, she wanted to be with Emma. She wanted to have a chance to atone for her behavior in the previous weeks.

At Emma's urging, Regina teleported them to the water. It was cold outside, but that didn't faze the couple. Left over adrenaline warmed their systems as they stood next to each other, the reflection of the moon dazzled in the slow waves.

They sat on the sand and for a few minutes, they were still. Neither of them said a word. They didn't know where to start. They'd just gotten each other back, they should be partying, but they weren't. They were much more somber than they'd expected.

"Emma," Regina said quietly. "I- I'm sorry!" Emma turned to face Regina, but the brunette didn't look back. "The things I said, everything, I didn't mean them! I swear, I never wanted to hurt you! I... I didn't know- I didn't remember-"

"Shhh," Emma soothed as she cupped the side of Regina's face. "It's ok-"

"No, it's not! It's not ok! I was horrible to you, I treated you..." Regina closed her eyes and let the water fall down her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" She felt herself start to shake, and then she felt familiar arms pull her inward. "I love you, Emma. Please, forgive me." Regina was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Emma rocked her body back and forth, much like the way she did with Dani at bedtime. Only, it wasn't Dani in her arms. And, it wasn't bedtime. Regina's shudders echoed off of the rocks and Emma gently pat Regina's back. "Gina, don't... don't apologize. You were right; I should have tried harder. I should've fought harder, but I didn't. I was too late. It was my fault."

Regina shook her head and pushed away from Emma. "I was wrong, Emma. None of it was your fault. I should have been more careful. I was right there, and... I wasn't paying attention." Regina wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "I forgot everything."

"Not everything. You remembered other stuff-"

"But not our life together, Emma. To me, that _is_ everything." Regina fidgeted with her hands when she noticed something was wrong. "I- I took it off," she breathed.

Emma followed Regina's gaze and saw the empty ring finger. "Yeah, you took it off."

Regina threw her hands into the air and stood up. Suddenly, she screamed; a long, loud, passionate growl erupted through her lips. She felt the veins in her neck pop out, but that didn't stop her. When she ran out of breath, she inhaled and let out another howl. Emma made no attempt to stop Regina. She knew it had to happen. Regina would have to let go somehow. At the end of her third fit, Regina fell to her knees, her head in her hands. Emma crawled over and held Regina, the woman's face covered in tears. "AHHHHHHHH," Regina let out with the last bit of energy she had in her. The water recoiled from the couple, as if it, too, felt the weight of the moment.

"Regina," Emma comforted. "Regina, look at me." Emma held Regina's face gingerly in her hands. "Everything is going to be ok. You hear me? Everything is going to be ok."

And then Regina remembered what happened on the first day, and wave of pure horror crept into her voice. "Emma, I strangled you! I hurt you!" Regina yelped. "You let me hurt you!" Regina knew Emma. She knew the blonde hadn't just sat by and let the insults rip. She knew that, if she tried, Emma would have fought back; fought harder.

"I had to," Emma said. "You- she- I _had_ to let you."

Something in Emma's voice- something told Regina that Emma wasn't telling the truth. "You're hiding something," Regina choked out, brushing away more tears. "What aren't you telling me?" Regina sat up straight and looked into Emma's eyes. "Tell me!"

"Gina, it's- it's more than-"

"TELL ME!" she roared. Emma fell back onto the sand and hugged her knees. It slowly dawned on Regina. "You- planned this? When you took Tamara... you knew-"

"I didn't know anything, I swear. I hoped, Gina. I knew Dad would send out a search party. I knew you'd tag along. I just- I didn't expect-"

"What? That'd you DIE?!" Regina shouted incredulously.

"I knew it was a risk, but it was one I had to take!" Emma defended.

Regina remembered what Emma had said the day before. _"Do you know what it feels like to watch _**_the woman you'd die for_**_ cringe away from you?" _"What would have happened if you were really gone, Emma? What about the kids? What about me?!" she shrieked.

"If they were with you, then I knew they'd be safe. And you, if you didn't remember-"

"Then that was all to get me to remember?!"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Emma ran a hand through her hair and let the silence take the place of their argument. "The point is, I'm alive and you have your memories back. Why can't we be happy again?"

"Because neither one of us would be happy if you had died or if I hadn't remembered," Regina whispered.

Emma pulled on Regina's arms and drew her into her lap. Regina didn't object, but welcome the touch. "I love you, Regina. I- I wasn't ready to let you go. I wasn't going to give up. It was the only way I could think to bring you back to me. I'm sorry."

Regina's back rested against Emma's chest, the beating of the blonde's heart comforted her. "Thank you for not giving up," she sighed. "Emma, I- I can never make it up to you-

"You don't need to, babe. That's what I'm trying to tell you. We both said stuff, and we both did stuff. It's over now." Regina didn't understand how Emma was so willing to forgive; how she was able to just move on.

"It's not over," Regina said gravely. "Tamara's still here."


	11. The High Ground

With her wife by her side, Emma burst through the doors of the station. Tamara was back in her cell, along with Hook, Gold, and Red guarding her. They almost bowed when they saw Regina.

"Welcome back, dearie," Gold tilted his head forward.

"Thank you," Regina accepted.

"Hook," Emma nodded. She tossed the burlap sack back at him. "Thanks, but you need it more." The pirate played with the bag before tucking it safely away in his pocket.

"Look who's back," Tamara taunted. "Did the Evil Queen have a nice trip?"

Emma felt Regina tense up. "I told you she'd come back," the blonde said.

"Come to take my heart?" Tamara asked, her voice as cold as ice. "Well, take away."

Regina let go of Emma's hand and curled her fingers around the metal bars. "I would like nothing more," Regina sneered. "You took away my memories- my life-"

"You took away Greg's and his father's. A life for a life, right?" Tamara jeered. "Then again, you don't need any reminding do you?"

Emma stepped up and joined her wife at the bars. "Hook, give me the keys. I swear, I'm not leaving this time."

"Emma," Red warned.

"With all three of us here, I doubt's she'd try anything," Hook mused, his hand already outstretched towards Emma with the chain.

Regina waited impatiently as Emma unlocked the cell. When it opened, she flew towards Tamara. "Do it already," Tamara grunted.

Regina moved her hand down until it was level with Tamara's chest. It wouldn't take much. Just a second, that's all. One second, and the woman standing before Regina would be no more. She knew that's what they were all waiting for; Hook, Gold, Red, and Emma. She knew they wanted it every bit as much as she did, if not more. She'd had no contact with Tamara during her capture, though she knew she was the one who had caused all of the pain. As Tamara trembled centimeters from Regina's hand, the mayor stepped back. "No," she said.

"What?!" Tamara and Emma asked together.

Regina looked back at Emma and winked at her. "I'm not going to do what you want me to, because that would mean you won," she spat at Tamara. "You took my life, but I'm not taking yours. No, I'm sparing your pathetic existence."

"I don't want your pity," Tamara grumbled, secretly relieved.

"It's not pity, you stupid girl."

"That's it? You're not going to do it?" Tamara said.

Regina scoffed. "I may not be taking your heart tonight, but I will not let this go on." With a wave of her hand, a large, heavy object landed in the middle of the jail cell, covered by a black cloth. Regina yanked the material off of the mirror and grimaced. "You're going to leave Storybrooke. You're going to leave this entire land. You will not return. If you do, I won't be as forgiving." Regina took the keys from Emma and unchained Tamara, but never let her go. "This is your only way out."

"And if I choose not to take it?" Tamara asked carefully.

"Then there's an empty spot in my mother's vault, ready to accept a new host," Regina told her. "It's up to you."

With her hands held behind her back, Tamara looked through the glass, aware of what it was. She felt the watchful eyes of her enemies around her, and she knew this was truly her only option. Without saying a word, Tamara walked through the trick-glass and stepped into a new world. And, without any warning, Regina sent the mirror flying into the brick wall; millions of shards spread across the floor.

Regina felt the comforting grip of Emma's hand on her shoulder and fell into it. "Let's go home," the brunette said. As she passed her the other three witnesses, she nodded to them; it was her way of saying "Thank you."


	12. Reconciliation

It was almost eleven when Regina and Emma arrived home. It had been the longest day either one of them had every experienced; so much excitement and fear, love and pain. They still weren't positive it hadn't all been a dream. The streets were darkly lit and hardly anyone was outside. Snow was waiting anxiously with the kids, and they knew none of them were asleep. That didn't concern them, though. They were happy to have their family back.

"Mommy!" Dani jumped into Regina's arm and planted a wet kiss onto her cheek. They'd just walked through the front door when they were ambushed. "You're back!" Regina froze; did Dani know she hadn't been herself? "Grandma said you'd be home and you are!"

Regina relaxed, having just dodged a major bullet. Maybe those were the wrong words to use. "Yes, sweetie, I'm home. So is Ma ma," she said warmly and turned to reveal Emma behind her. Giving Dani a quick squeeze, Regina whispered in her daughter's ear, "I love you."

Dani stuck her hand in Regina's hair and smiled. "I love you, too, Mommy!"

"Go, give Ma ma a hug," Regina said as she put Dani down on the wooden floor. She had her eyes on the twins in their play circle. "Hello, my babies," she cooed. Dakota and August stood themselves up and clapped excitedly at the sight of their mother. With one baby in each arm, Regina turned in a circle, and the sound of young children's laughter warmed Regina's heart. She'd almost forgotten that Snow was there; the woman sat patiently on the couch and stared at Regina. "Snow," the older woman started, the kids back in their pen.

"Don't," Snow said as she stood up. Regina felt shame in the way she had acted towards her mother-in-law. They had a history of bad blood between them, and right when things had started to settle down, BOOM; old Regina makes a comeback.

"I-" Regina was about to apologize when Snow grabbed her in a tight hug. She didn't say anything, she just stood there, happy to have her daughter back. She'd even given up on the "in-law" part. When she let go, Snow turned away and removed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Regina said.

Snow shook her head, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"There's everything to be sorry for," Regina amended.

"You're back. That's all that matters," Snow asserted; her and Emma's resemblance never more apparent. She watched as the happy children went about their business, completely oblivious to the previous day's events. Dakota and August were playing with their stuffed animals, their innocence irreplaceable.

"David-"

"He understands," Snow assured. "We all do." With a hesitant hand, Snow held onto Regina's. "Thank you for bringing our daughter back."

* * *

Emma and Regina put their children to bed the way they always did; together. Regina changed one twin while Emma changed the other. When the babies were asleep, the parents moved on to their oldest daughter.

Dani had waited patiently in her pink, princess nightgown, her stuffed animal danced with her.

"Hey, baby girl," Emma smiled, picked up Dani. "Are you ready for bed?"

Dani nodded sleepily and with one hand, rubbed her eye. "Mommy gonna sing to me?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Emma looked back at Regina with love in her eyes. "Of course I will," Regina gleamed. She took Dani into her hold and sat on the rocking chair. In her silky voice, Regina began the lullaby, _"Settle down it'll all be clear, don't pay no mind to the demons that fill you with fear, the trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you will always be find, just know you're not alone... 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home..." _Like butter, Regina's voice smoothed over Dani, the little girls eyes closed in seconds. With a graceful movement, Regina stood up with the sleeping child in her arms, planted a kiss on the girl's head, and placed her gently onto her bed. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you," she whispered. Emma shut off the lights and waited for Regina in the doorway. She didn't rush her wife; she knew how much it meant to see Dani again- their miracle baby.

When Regina felt confident enough to leave her daughter, she took Emma's hand and left the room. Emma's voice interrupted the silence, "If... if you want, I can spend the night in Henry's room. If you need some space."

Regina hung her head in shame. "I... I want you with me," she said quietly.

Emma's heart did somersaults, "Then I'll be with you." She led Regina into their room- a room she'd only been in to grab a change of clothes in the morning the previous weeks. It felt different, being there again; being there with Regina. They'd spent almost a month in separate beds; Emma always longed to be with her wife, and Regina was curious what another body laying next to her would feel like. Soft whimpers erupted through Regina's body, and Emma held her close.

"Emma, I... there's something I have to tell you," Regina said in a hoarse voice. "I wasn't being honest with you before." The lights were turned off in their room, which made it easier for Regina to be honest. If she could see Emma's eyes when she told her, she wouldn't be able to handle it. "You asked me to tell you... when I remembered something, no matter when it happened. That night, when you told me about the baby, I... something happened. I thought it was only going to be once, but... there were other times, other memories. I know I promised that I'd tell you, and I should have, but-"

"You don't have to explain," Emma said.

"I do. I lied to you, Emma. If I'd told you, maybe none of this would have happened... maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Regina thought for sure Emma would be angry. "I swore I'd never keep the truth from you and-"

She felt Emma's body press against hers and instantly melted into Emma's grasp. "Regina," she said firmly. "All I care about, all that matters to me, is that you're here. I've waited so long to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to talk to you."

"To love me again," Regina muttered.

"I never stopped," Emma told her. "Never, not even for a second, did I stop loving you. You were always Regina to me."

"The Regina you hated was here, though."

Emma dropped her forehead against Regina's. "I could never hate you. Nothing you could ever do or say could make me love you less, you understand?"

"I tried to kill you!" Regina reminded her.

"No, you didn't. You were scared, Gina. I know you wouldn't have really done it. Even if Red and Whale weren't there, you wouldn't have done it."

Regina shook her head and it brushed against Emma's. "You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. Because I know you."

Emma's hands rested on Regina's waist. "Thank you," Regina breathed. "Thank you for saving me."

Emma lifted her head and sensed her way to Regina's lips. "I love you. I will _always_ save you."


End file.
